Collision of Past and Present
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: XxCompletexXThere are some new bladers in town and they're not here to play. They're on a hunt to get revenge. What will happen as the G Revolution learn about Kai's unforgivable past with these new bladers? KaixOC Other Pairings: look inside
1. Painful Memories

**Title-**Collision of Past and Present  
**Summary-**There are some new bladers in town and they're not here to play. They're on a hunt to get revenge. What will happen as the G Revolution learn about Kai's unforgivable past with these new bladers?  
**RayxOC, MaxxOC, DaichixOC, KennyxOC, TysonxHillary, KaixOC**

**Characters-**  
Yuki Minato  
**Age-**16  
**Height**-5' 6"

**Hair-**Long straight navy blue hair with baby blue highlights and hair in front like Judy Tate's (Max's mom) but slightly longer  
**Eyes**-Big, pearly baby purple that tend to show emotion  
**Style**-Baby pink skirt with white tank top, hot pink jacket, white/pink hat on backwards and white/pink sneakers  
**Attitude**-Warm, caring, nice, kind, but very cold and harsh to strangers for unknown reasons.  
**Beyblade**-Blood red **Bitbeast**- Kiama (flaming cheetah) **Attack**-Blazing Paw

Mika Lee  
**Age**-16  
**Height**- 5' 5"

**Hair**- Super long (right below butt) straight red (cherry colored) hair that curls at ends  
**Eyes**- Deep mahogany eyes that are always lost in thought

**Style**-Skintight denim jeans and tight tank tops and sneakers

**Attitude**-Warm, caring, energetic but get on her bad side and she can be mean and harsh

**Beyblade**-Dark Blue **Bitbeast**-Gassuri (angel)** Attack**-Heavenly Mist

Lin Ketari

**Age**-15  
**Height**- 4' 11"  
**Hair**-Wavy, shiny, shoulder length jet black hair

**Eyes**-Light Blue filled with enthusiasm

**Style**-Short skirts and embroidered long or short sleeve shirts with knee high jet black boots  
**Attitude**-Hyper, fun, playful, always in a good mood and rarely gets upset  
**Beyblade**-Pink **Bitbeast**-Mequil (dolphin) **Attack**-Bubble Cannon

Kimi Chan  
**Age**-15  
**Height**-5' 1"  
**Hair**- curly aqua colored with baby pink highlights

**Eyes**- deep pink, mischievous  
**Attitude**- always pulling pranks, evil in a fun way, energetic  
**Beyblade-**yellow **Bitbeast**-Denzi (dog) **Attack-** Storm of Tranquility

Mel Kira  
**Age-**15  
**Height**- 5' 2"  
**Hair-** mid length (middle of back) semi wavy green hair  
**Eyes**-silver, full of wisdom and knowledge, glasses like Emily's  
**Style**-3/4 length sleeve shirt (plain) with a semi long (a little below knee) skirt or khakis  
**Attitude**-genius, computer whiz, great at designing/fixing/etc. beyblades, carries around a laptop with info on everyone and everything to do with beyblading  
**Beyblade**-orange **Bitbeast**-Dirri (steed) **Attack**- Horseshoe Kick

This is my first ficcie ever so I apologize if it's really bad in the beginning. I'm hoping it will get better as it progresses.  
**Disclaimer-**I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter 1-** Painful Memories

**FlashbackNormal POV**

"Hey girls! Come on! Let's go play at the park!" an enthusiastic 5 year old Yuki Minato pulled her 4 closest friends, 5 year old Mika Lee, 4 year old Mel Kira, 4 year old Kimi Chan, and 4 year old Lin Ketari eagerly to the park to play. As they were skipping around playing, chatting, and just having fun, they noticed a two tone hair colored boy with shining purple eyes practicing with his beyblade. (A/N: Kai has purple eyes in season 3 right?)

"Ooh, I wonder why he's all by himself?" Mika had always cared about other people, even if they were complete strangers. "I think we should go introduce ourselves!" Everyone agreed and they headed towards the lonesome yet quite happy boy.

"Hey there!" all of the girls greeted the boy in unison as he caught his blade and turned around to see them. When he turned around, he had a sincere smile on his face and blue tiger stripes painted onto his face. He looked at them quizzically cocking an eyebrow, but soon smiled and introduced himself to the girls.

"Hey, I'm Kai Hiwatari. Who are all of you?" Kai greeted them in a hyper and very kind manner and instantly all of the girls took a liking to him. He especially caught the attention of a certain blue haired girl who introduced herself and her friends to Kai.

"My name is Yuki, and these are best friends in the whole world, Mika, Lin, Mel, and Kimi." Yuki pointed to each of the other girls as she said their name then took a beyblade out of her jacket's pocket. "We noticed you were beyblading, so I was just wondering if you would like a beybattle." she asked hopefully.

"Sure! Why not? I was getting pretty bored blading by myself. Hopefully you'll be a good challenge to me." As Kai responded, he took out his Dranzer and he and Yuki got ready to launch their blades into the dish.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" The others began cheering as the two blades landed in the dish and began their attack.

"Go! Kiama! You can do it! Tear your opponent to shreds!...No offense, Kai..."Yuki began to urge her blade on but still treaded with caution trying to leave a good impression on Kai.

"None Taken...Now Dranzer! Attack!" Kai launched his final attack which caused both blades to fly out of the dish at the same time and land next to their rightful owners who were now sitting on the ground in utter disbelief while the others stood shocked. This was the first time for either Kai or Yuki to not win a beybattle.

"That was awesome Yuki! You're such a great beyblader! Almost as good as me!" Kai complimented his new friend happily.

"Th-thanks Kai..." Yuki began blushing a slight shade of pink as Kai complimented her, but only the other girls noticed and they exchanged sly looks.

"Hey Guys! Why don't we all go get some candy and ice-cream and just hangout for the rest of the day?" an already hyper Lin asked her friends. They exchanged nervous glances wondering if they should let her have more sugar than she already had, but before they could answer, Kai answered for them.

"That sounds great! I know this really cool place not to far from here. Wanna race Yuki?"

"Um...Sure Kai..." and with that Kai and Yuki began to race each other to the ice-cream parlor with the others not to far behind trying to catch up.

When they got to the parlor, they were all exhausted but they simply smiled at each other and ordered their ice-cream. Mika got chocolate chip cookie dough, Mel got cookies n' cream, Kimi got strawberry, Yuki and Kai got a mix of chocolate and vanilla, and Lin got super deluxe fudge mixed with triple chocolate, rainbow jimmies, fudge, and whip cream. When they finished their ice-cream, they all decided to head down to Kai's house because he wanted them to meet his parents and because he had this huge playroom filled with toys and games to play with.

"Come on, my house is this way...don't worry, my parents will love you...it's gonna be great..."Kai just kept rambling on but Yuki found herself not listening and just staring at him.

'Why do I feel like this? I've known Kai for what? 3-4 hours? And I feel all nervous around him. It's driving me nuts!' Yuki couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling this way about the young Russian boy that had just recently become her friend, but before she could think anymore about it, they arrived at the Hiwatari home. The girls' jaws just dropped in complete awe.

"This is your house!" Mel quickly took out her laptop and began recording images of the house.

"Yep. This is my nice, cozy, little home" Kai stated happily.

"LITTLE!"All of the girls yelled. Kai sweatdropped at their reaction.

"Ok, I guess 'little' was a bit of an understatement-"Kai began, but he was cut off by Mika.

"Kai! You live in a mansion!" and that was the truth. The Hiwatari home was the absolute biggest house the girls would see in their lives.

Still in complete shock, they followed Kai into the house only to have their breaths taken away at the beautiful sight. There was a huge hall in the entrance with marble floors and white stone walls. In the center was a huge spiral staircase and a gorgeous chandelier hung above it.

"Hello Kai dear." Kai's mother came out and greeted her son, then turned her head to the 5 completely dazed girls." And who may all of you be?" she politely asked.

"Mom, these are my friends Mika, Lin, Mel, Kimi-" he pointed to each of the girls ah he said their name,"-and Yuki" he began to blush a slight shade of pink as he pointed to Yuki, but he quickly turned his head away hoping no one noticed. He was too late though, because everyone but his mother and Yuki saw and they exchanged some sly looks. After that, they met Kai's father and had some fun.

**2 weeks later**

"Hey Kai!" The 5 girls greeted him as they walked into his familiar room, but they saw a sad looking boy packing a small bag instead of the usually happy/hyper friend they called Kai. He turned to them with a very solemn look on his face.

"Hey-do you all remember when I told you about my Grandfather Voltaire?" all of the girls slowly nodded their heads remembering how Kai once told them that he was an evil mastermind seeking world domination. "Well, I've decided that I'm going to join him at Biovolt." The girls all looked shocked and Yuki was the first one to speak.

"But why Kai?"

"Because I have to..."

Yuki gulped and looked around at the others who slowly nodded their heads. "Then we're coming with you" Kai looked unsure of this but soon reluctantly agreed. They packed their bags and left a note for Kai's parents at the main entrance. It read:

Dear Mom and Dad:

I have decided to join Grandfather Voltaire at Biovolt for reasons of my own. Reasons of which I cannot speak. My friends Yuki, Mika, Lin, Mel, and Kimi have decided to come with me even though I did not initially want to bring them along. Please call their parents to let them know. I will miss you and I hope that one day you can forgive me for leaving. I love you.

-Kai

With that they headed out. Once they reached Biovolt, they met Boris who 'trained' them and beat them whenever anything went wrong. Over the course of one year, Voltaire and Boris had totally changed Kai from the warm, sweet, hyper person the girls once knew to the cold, heartless, emotionless person they now saw.

One day, Voltaire gave Boris orders who in exchange gave orders to Kai. The orders were to use his Dranzer and set fir to the homes of his old friends, killing their parents. He did not hesitate. By this time (about a year after the girls first met Kai) Kai had already turned on them. When the girls found out what happened, Yuki angrily stormed over to Voltaire's office with the others close behind.

"You-you madman! You had out parents murdered and you set it up to seem like a coincidental accident!" by this time Yuki was finding it harder and harder to control her tears. Small droplets of water began to escape her eyes.

"Very perceptive of you..." Voltaire said coolly.

"How could you!" Tears were now flowing down the faces of all 5 girls with ease.

"Ahh, but it wasn't I who set the fire to the houses..."

"Then who was it!"

"It was me." All of the girls turned their heads to see a figure emerge from the shadows. He had been standing there the whole time just watching. Then the girls realized who it was...It was Kai! This shocked all 5 of them.

"You-you backstabbing jerk! You betrayed us! How could you!" Yuki was practically screaming at Kai, but she stopped when she noticed he was smirking.

"It was easy...you were weak...all of you...I have no time for weaklings like you!"

"But why or families Kai? Why?"

It was Voltaire who answered. "They were the ones most dear to you"

"You-Your a sick bastard!" Mika yelled finally making her entrance.

"Ya!" all of the girls began agreeing with their friend.

"We're getting the hell out of here and there is nothing you can do about it!" Yuki began to run away with her friends close behind. They were being chased by several dozen guards and they were being attacked with beyblades, guns, and knives. They were also being drenched by the rain. They ran into the forest as fast as they could.

"Stop! Let them go! There's no way they can survive anyways..." The guards obeyed Voltaire's orders and ended their chase, but the girls kept running. They ran through the forest and collapsed on the street tattered, torn, and bleeding.

They awoke in the hospital and looked around to see if they could find any clues as to how they got there. The last thing any of them remembered was being chased and collapsing on the street.

"Don't worry girls"

"Everything will be alright. We filed for adoption and Voltaire will never touch you girls again."

The girls heard two voices, a man and a woman. They had heard these voices before but were too shocked to realize who they were. Yuki was the first to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs...Hiwatari!"

"Yes, dear" Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari walked over to the girls and explained everything. How they found the girls unconscious on the street, brought them to the hospital, filed for adoption, and were now the legal guardians of all 5 of the girls.

"Don't worry...everything will be alright...just get some rest..."

**End of FlashbackAbout 10 or so years laterYuki's POV**

"Ahh!" I awoke with a start, gasping for air. I was now 16 and today was Mika's 16th birthday. Mika looked at me worried.

"Are you alright, Boss?" After we left Biovolt about 10 years ago, we formed a beyblading team called The Purity Bladers, and my whole team called me Boss because I'm the leader.

"Ya...I'm fine...It's just a bad dream..."

"More like a nightmare..." the others had woken up and were heading toward me and Mika.

"What was it this time?" Lin eyes me suspiciously; at this early in the morning she hadn't had any sugar so she wasn't hyper...yet.

"I just remembered some bad memories...about Kai..."

"Oh..."all of the girls looked around nervously as they remembered the 'memories' I was referring to.

"Don't worry girls." I said "I promise we'll track him down and make him pay for what he did to us. We'll get our revenge..." My eyes began to look very dangerous as I bitterly thought about Kai. The one person, no scratch that, the one thing, he doesn't deserve to be a person, that I hate above all else.


	2. Mika's Sweet 16th

AnimeGirl: Well here it is, I finally got around to updating! I'm really sorry if it was a long wait but I hope this chapter can make up for it.  
Also, I got a review!  
I would like to thank _lil'angelgrl _for my first review ever.

Lin: OOH! OOH! PICK ME! I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

AnimeGirl: Um…sure…go ahead…

Lin: **DISCLAIMER: **SHE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR WILL SHE EVER, BUT SHE DOES OWN ME, THE OTHER MEMBERS OF MY TEAM, OUR BEYBLADES, AND OUR BITBEASTS! SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN THE MOVIE WAR OF THE WORLDS WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! HOW WAS THAT?

AnimeGirl: sweatdrops Fine…  
Now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Mika's Sweet 16th

**Mika's POV**

I helped Boss out of bed and I told her and the others to get ready. Today was my 16th birthday and we were all gonna go into town and just hang out. I had asked mom, dad, and the girls not to throw me a party because I don't really like big get togethers where a bunch of random idiots come to eat all of the food. Also, I begged Boss not to make us practice today. Reluctantly, they all agreed. When we were all finished getting ready, we went downstairs for breakfast.

"I'm guessing you girls would like the usual?" Lulu, our maid/cook asked.

"Ya! Thanks so muck Lu." I looked at Boss as she thanked Lulu and sat down. She looked so much better now than she did earlier.

The others came down and we ate our breakfast. I was having a bowl of cold cereal and a glass of milk, Mel was having a plain waffle with a little butter and a glass of OJ, Kimi was having an apple, some French toast, and a glass of grape juice, Boss was having a cup of black coffee and some toast with peanut butter, and Lin was having mountains of waffles and pancakes drenched in syrup, some hot chocolate, and a pixy stick. We finished eating and Mel helped Lulu with the dishes. We then left the house and began walking into town.

**Yuki's POV**

We were walking into town and the others were discussing where we should go, but I had zoned out and was thinking back to my days at Biovolt. Back in Biovolt, me and the girls made a really, really close friend. We trusted him with our lives. Actually, come to think of it, we probably still would, that is…if we were still in touch with him. His name was Tala. Tala Valcov, but we called him Red. We haven't seen him since the dreadful day where we learned the cold hard truth and ran from Biovolt. He was the best friend we had there, and I miss him dearly. I wonder if he still remembers us? Probably not…As I was pondering over this thought, I heard someone call my name.

"Boss? Boss? Hello, are you there! EARTH TO YUKI!" It was Kimi. Man, could she be annoying sometimes.

"Wha-Oh, I'm not thinking about anything…" Great, now they're gonna start asking questions. Why did I do that?

"Right…" Kimi didn't seem too convinced"Anyways, we were wondering if we should go to the mall or the movies, or both but which first…"

"Both" I answered "Mall then movies, oh and don't call me Yuki." They had always come to me to solve their problems, big or small so I was used to it by now. I also really hate it when they call me by my first name…We walked around the mall and stopped in a jewelry store. I noticed that Mika was eyeing this necklace so I got the others and we bought it for her. We all decided that Lin should 'give' it to her.

**Lin's POV**

We bought this really gorgeous necklace for Mika and everyone decided I should give it to her. I got into position and pounced onto Mika.

"What the hell! What's the big idea!" She was so mad, she dint notice me slip the necklace into her hand. The other girls burst out laughing. Even Boss managed to suppress a small laugh and that has been a very rare sight over the past 10 years ever since…that _thing _happened.

"I don't see what's so funny! Huh, OMG! It's that necklace I was looking at! Oh, you girls! Thank you so much! I love it!" It was great that Mika liked it. It was great seeing her happy.

**Mika's POV**

I was so happy with my gift that I didn't even remember about being mad at Lin. After that, we left the mall and headed down towards the movies. We decided to watch War of the Worlds because it was starting in like 5 minutes and everything else wasn't starting for another half hour or so. When we were getting our snacks, we overheard two kids talking.

"Hey! Did you hear about the beyblade tournament that's gonna be held here in Russia?" the first kid asked.

"Ya! I heard the G Revolution are already in town!" the second kid said.

"Cool! Do you think we'll get to meet them?"

"I hope so! Kai Hiwatari is my idol! He's so cool!" at the mention of Kai's name, Boss stormed off towards the movie theatre room (AN: You know...those rooms that you go inside to watch the movies…I forget what they're called…) so we followed her.

"Do you think it's true that the G Rev are here in Russia!" Lin asked Mel.

"I don't doubt it, but I guess we'll find out sooner or later" Mel responded.

"Will you girls shut up already!" We could tell that Boss was getting upset so we stopped talking, and good timing too because the movie just started. After the movie, we all left exhausted. We were walking past a beyblade shop when Boss just stopped looking all stiff and tense.

"Boss, what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to say her real name so she wouldn't get anymore pissed off than she already was.

"Those two kids…they weren't lying…Look, here's a sign announcing the Russian World Tournament, and here's a notice saying that the G Revolution are in town…" Boss began to trail off.

"Oh wow! You're right! Come on! Let's go sign up!" Lin pushed us inside and Boss signed up our team, The Purity Bladers, for the tournament. As for the G Rev and Kai…I hope we don't run into them…yet…

* * *

There you go! The second chapter is complete. I hope you like it. 

The next chapter will be called **Meeting the G Revolution **  
Also, I was hoping if someone could please tell me the names of the Blikstreet Boys and their Bit Beasts because I'll need them for later chappies. I'm having such a huge mental block! I just can't remember!  
Also, I'm aware that there hasn't been much romance yet, and this is part romance, but that will also come in later chappies…you just have to give it time.

Kai: Why are you making me the bad guy? death glares

AnimeGirl: Kai! Where did you come from?

Kai: The front door was open…

AnimeGirl: Oh, Don't worry, everything will be solved out eventually, besides who could hate you? Everyone loves you!

Kai: sweatdrops

AnimeGirl: Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Meeting the G Revolution

AnimeGirl: Well here it is! The third chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I wasn't home for a few days.

Yuki: Hmph, those are just excuses.

AnimeGirl: I really wasn't home!

Mika: Um…I think I'll do the disclaimer before a fight breaks out…**Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl does not own beyblade but she does own her OCs, and their blades and bitbeasts…which means me and my team…

Lin: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

AnimeGirl: but first I want to thank all my reviewers.

_Lil' angelgrl: here's my update I promised! I'm glad you like my story!_

_RedFoxDemon: thanx for the review and i'm glad u like my story_

_Silver Suzaku: thanx so much for the info on the Blitzkrieq Boys…now I can updates to my hearts content! (just a little note…the Blitzkrieq Boys will be in the 5th chapter)

* * *

_

**Chapter Three:** Meeting the G Revolution

* * *

**Mel's POV**

I woke up to a scream only to find out that an over hyper Lin and a mischievous Kimi decided to pull a prank on the already pissed Boss by pouring ice cold water with semi permanent dye over her while she was sleeping. It would come off her hair and skin, but her clothes were ruined…Apparently, Mika found it amusing because she was laughing. I have to admit…I found it funny to, so I decided to record the event onto my laptop.

"Kids! Stop it right now! Kimi! I thought I told you not to pull anymore pranks!" our mother stormed in and started yelling. We could tell she was beyond mad. "Kimi! You're grounded for today!" with that mom left.

We decided to get ready and head downstairs for breakfast. Today was Saturday so it was our day off from training. We all decided to head our separate ways. Boss just seemed to disappear like usual, Mika and Lin decided to go out to town, Kimi stayed home because she was grounded, and I decided to stay with Kimi and work on her blade and keep her company.

**With Mika and Lin-Mika's POV**

I don't know what Lin ate today, but she was more hyper than usual. She was literally bouncing off the walls! It embarrassed me to be walking around with her in public. I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to put her in her place.

"Lin! Will you pleaseshut the hell up and act like a normal human being for once!"

"Sure thing Mika, but on one condition!"

"What?" I had a bad feeling about this…

"Watch where you're going!" huh? Before I could understand what she was saying, I bumped into someone and landed on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up." Someone extended their hand to me and I gladly accepted it.

"Oh, no. It's my fault…actually it's Lin's fault but that's besides the point." I looked at the person I bumped into and found myself staring at the hottest guy I ever met. He had super long black hair tied together with some weird cloth, black and white clothes that were loose but tight enough to see that he works out, a sweatband with a ying yang on it around his head, fangs, and cat-like eyes. Before I could realize it, I began to blush. Then I heard some snickering and I turned around to see Lin and some blond kid laughing at me. I glared at them, realizing that I was still holding this guy's hand. I let go and blushed even more. Then realization dawned on me as I recognized just who it was that I bumped into.

"Your-Your…" my eyes grew wide from shock "Your Ray Kon…of the G Revolution…"

I felt my stomach drop. Lin must have had the same feeling as me because she looked just as surprised. Max looked at us weird, and then began to speak.

"So are you some fan girls or something? Because you kinda look a bit shocked." Max had no idea, but it was Lin who spoke first.

"Um…no…not exactly…"then I spoke.

"We're members of the local Russian team The Purity Bladers."

"Ya, and the G Revolution is our team's sworn enemy" then Lin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she just said. I started to strangle her, but Ray cut me off by asking me a question.

"What do you mean…sworn enemy…?"I figured it would be best to answer him so I did.

"It's…um…personal issues…"

"But with us? We just met today…how could our teams have personal issues with each other?"

"We just do! I'm sorry Ray, but we already told you too much. We have to go." And with that, Lin and I ran. I ran because I thought Ray was hot, Lin ran because she got along so well with Max, we ran because we didn't want Boss to murder us for getting close to the enemy. Any friend of Kai's was a Purity Blader's sworn enemy.

**Ray's POV**

Max and I watched as the two girls ran away from us. We were still confused be we decided to leave it be.

"Man, that Lin girl was hot…" I smiled…looks like little Maxie has a crush.

"I think Mika was pretty cute." Max eyes me and I sighed. "Come on, we should probably be getting back to the others."

**At the Hotel-Still Ray's POV**

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Hillary asked us.

"Oh, you know…here and there…where are the others?"

"In the back training. Come on." We followed Hillary to the back. Kenny was analyzing some information, Kai was just standing there in his usual pose leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms folded, and Tyson and Daichi were arguing.

"Come on Tyson! Admit it! I beat you! I'm the best!"

"No way Daichi! You must have cheated some how!"

"Um…guys…I have something important to tell you." Everyone looked at me confused, so I turned to Max and gave him a look that said 'help me out and add anything I forget.' Max nodded.

"Well, Max and I met up with these two girls who claim to be a part of the local Russian team The Purity Bladers." I looked around and noticed that Kai seemed kind of shocked but was trying to hide it. Max continued where I left off.

"They said that the G Revolution, our team, is their team's sworn enemy…something to do with their leader I think…they said it was personal issues."

"Weird…"

"You can say that again, Daichi. Hey Chief, try to find out as much information on that team as possible."

"Can do Tyson" while everyone was talking about this, I walked over to Kai, who managed to regain his usual clam look.

"Hey, Kai…do you know the Purity Bladers…personally…?"

"…" silence "no…never heard of them before in my life…"

"Oh, its just you looked kind of shocked when I mentioned them, that's all"

"Hn" that was Kai's lame response, and even though he denied knowing them, I had my doubts.

* * *

There you go! Sorry if it wasn't very interesting, but I assure you the next chapter will be better, and much longer. It will be called **Getting Revenge: The Return of Tala **

Max: Yay! I finally made my debut in your story!

AnimeGirl: Ya, but that doesn't mean you can stay in my house…

Max: oh…**looks very upset and unloved**

AnimeGirl: **sweatdrops **I was kidding…In fact…you all can stay here!

Everyone: **cheers**

Hillary: please R&R!

Tyson: Hey! That was my line!

Hillary: Well you snooze you lose!

Tyson and Hillary: **glares at each other**

Everyone: **sweatdrops**


	4. Getting Revenge: The Return of Tala

AnimeGirl: Hey! I'm back again, and this time with the fourth chapter! **Jumps up and down while clapping hands**

Kimi: Why is she so happy?

Mika: I think it's because of the 4th Digimon movie that's gonna be playing on August 5th on Toon Disney…

Kimi: Oh…

Yuki: Hmph, pathetic… **rolls eyes**

AnimeGirl: Grr…DO THE DISCLAIMER OR PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!

Yuki: **looks at AnimeGirl Scared **Um…**Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own her characters as mentioned in previous chapters **whispers **but if she could, she'd probably own Kai and knowing her, he would be miserable…HEY! WHY DOESN'T SHE OWN HIM! COME ON!

Owner of Beyblade: Hmm…maybe I should think about letting AnimeGirl own Kai…

Kai: I hate you Yuki.

Yuki: **grins evilly**

Anime Girl: I would like to take the time to thank all my reviewers now.

_lil'angelgrl: hehe, that's ok…i'm just glad you reviewed. Well here's my update…hope you like it_

_Kristy Himura: I'm glad you like my story, and I will be sure to contact you if I need any more information._

_Glimmern-glitas: that's ok, and I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the compliment._

_TO ALL YOU AUTHORS/AUTHORESSES! PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON! THANX IN ADVANCE!_

Well, I hope you all like this next chapter…things will get a bit more interesting

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Getting Revenge: The Return of Tala

* * *

**Kimi's POV At The House**

Everyone got home and Boss told us to meet her in her room. It was Saturday so not only was it our day off from training, but it was also the day we held our team meeting. Man, I hope Boss isn't still mad at me from this morning. That girl can really hold a grudge. We all went to Boss's room and waited for her to show. Then she walked in.

"So Boss, what do you want to talk about today?" I hope she doesn't yell…I hate it when she yells…

**Yuki's POV**

I settled down on the chair at the computer desk. I then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked around at everyone and everything was silent. I wonder how I should tell them? I was deep in thought trying to figure out what the best words to say were. I had a plan to get revenge, but I didn't know how to explain it…well, here goes nothing I guess.

"Ok, you all know that I want to get revenge against Kai." I looked at everyone and they slowly nodded their heads. "And not to mention, we have to get at the rest of his team too" I sighed. "I found out the hotel they're staying at, and I decided that we, the Purity Bladers, would challenge them.

"Like a mini tournament just between our two teams?" Mel asked looking slightly confused.

"Exactly." Mel took out her laptop and began to type in it. Mika looked at me like she knew there was more to my plan than I told them, and there is, but I wasn't going to say anything…yet.

**Mika's POV**

I had a feeling there was more to it than she was saying, but I didn't bother asking. Boss would never give me a straight answer, even though I am her best friend. Funny though…lately I haven't felt like much of a friend to her…let alone best friend. She's been isolating herself from people more often lately, and it's almost like she's hiding all these things from us.

Lin got up. She went to the drawer and got a pen and a sheet of paper. Setting the paper down on the table so we could all see it, she began to write the letter. It read:

G Revolution:

We, The Purity Bladers, challenge you to an all-out battle in 2 days (Monday) at 02:00 pm in the park by the river. If you accept, show up. If you don't show up, then prepare to face the ultimate consequences.

-Purity Bladers

Wow. If you ask me it seems a bit demanding. Good. Now the G Rev have no way out of it and we can finally get our revenge against Kai. We headed down to the hotel they were staying at and slipped the letter under their door. We left right away so we wouldn't get caught.

**In the G Rev's hotel room Normal POV**

Hillary was walking by the door when a piece of paper caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up.

"What's this?" she read it and gasped. "Oh, no! I should show this to the others!" she ran into the living room where Tyson and Daichi were fighting over the remote, Max and Ray had sweatdropped and were trying not to laugh, and Kai was just standing in his famous pose seemingly ready to kill Tyson and Daichi. "Everyone! Emergency!" Kenny walked up from behind Hillary and took the letter. Everyone looked curiously as he read it out loud. They all sat there silently for a moment then Tyson spoke.

"I think we should accept!"

"Ya!" Daichi agreed with Tyson.

"I'm up for a battle!" Max chirped in happily.

"Sure!" Ray was looking forward to it.

"No." Kai disagreed and they all stared at him confused.

"Why not Kai?" Ray asked curiously.

Kai sighed. "Ray, remember when you asked me if I know the Purity Bladers personally and I said no…"

"Ya, I remember…"

"Well, I lied. It's not a pretty story." Everyone looked confused for a moment then they stared at Kai as he began to tell them the whole story.

**Kai's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to do this. Well, here goes nothing…I guess…

"About 11 years ago, I first met the Purity Bladers, only they weren't the Purity Bladers, they were just five girls that I became good friends with. About two weeks after meeting them, I decided to join Voltaire at Biovolt and they insisted on coming too. Reluctantly, I let them come. About a year or so later, Voltaire and Boris had totally changed me, and I…I turned on them. I betrayed my friends for Voltaire…for power…One day I got orders to…to use Dranzer and…and…set fire to their homes…killing their parents. You see…I helped in the murder of their parents. When they found out, they ran away from Biovolt. My parents took them in and adopted them. Then they formed their team, The Purity Bladers. I haven't seen them in about 10 years, and they still haven't forgiven me. They want revenge, and that's why we can't accept. It's my battle…my fight…my problem…I have to solve it on my own." When I finished, the others just stared at me with their eyes wide from shock. Not only were they shocked at how much I had said in one sitting, but they were shocked at what I had told them too.

"You're right…that wasn't a pretty story…" Ray was the first person to recover from shock. "But that's why we need to accept. We need to help you fix this problem, and have them forgive you. The sooner you all become friends again, the better, and there's nothing you can do or say to change our minds." Everyone began to agree with Ray.

"Hn" I gave in.

**The next day With the girls Normal POV**

The girls woke up early Sunday morning and went to go eat breakfast. Yuki finished first and headed back upstairs, but before going, she gave her team some orders.

"When you finish, go to the park near the river and start training. I'll meet you there." With that she left. The other girls followed their orders and headed down to the park after eating. When they got there, they stopped dead in their tracks wide-eyed. They saw the G Revolution.

"Hey Ray! Look! It's Mika and Lin!" Ray turned to look at the over hyper Max, then he saw the girls. He smiled.

"Hey girls! Long time no see! So I guess we're gonna have a mini tournament tomorrow?"

Mika answered, "That depends, do you accept our challenge?"

"Ya of course!...um…listen…we know what Kai did to you girls. He told us about Biovolt and burning down your homes killing your parents, and you have to believe me when I say this, Kai is very so-" Mika cut him off.

"We, that is, me, Lin, Kimi, and Mel, somewhat forgave him a few years ago, but Boss still hasn't, so lets just drop the subject and train together." No one objected to this idea, as Daichi walked up to Kimi.

"Hey, runt…you're kinda cute…"

"RUNT? Who are you calling a runt? I'm taller than Lin and shorter than you by barely even an inch!...and…um…thanks…" Kimi started to blush, "You're Daichi right?" Daichi nodded his head and then launched his Strata Dragoon with Kimi following suit.

Lin and Max decided to practice together and Mika challenged Ray. Tyson was begging Mel to practice with him, but she ignored him and went to talk to Kenny.

"Um…excuse me…Kenny…?..." Mel stammered.

"Yes, Mel?...um I can call you Mel right?"

"Of course! I was just wondering if you wanted to trade some information."

"Sure! I'd love to." Mel and Kenny AKA The Chief traded laptop info, and Mel started to blush when her hand accidentally touched Kenny's. Then after a few minutes she went and practiced against Tyson to stop his constant whining of not having someone to blade against.

Yuki walked up to the group and whistled, catching the attention of all the people in the area.

"Alright girls! Time to train! Say good bye to the G Revolution and follow me!" Yuki started to turn around and walk away.

"Um…Boss?"

"Ya, Mika?"

"Aren't you…um…mad at us…for hanging out with the enemy…?

"No."

"Really?"

Yuki nodded her head in a motion indicating that she was saying yes, "Of course, that's only because I'm in a good mood and Kai's nowhere to be seen." She shrugged and took a few steps, "So Ray, he told you the story did he?"

"Yes, he did…" Yuki looked upset but happy at the same time.

"Ok, good."

"Boss?"

"What is it Kimi?"

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I was just watching all of you. Lets go…see you all tomorrow G Revolution!" with that, the Purity Bladers left happily. Mika was happy because she got to spend time with Ray and Yuki wasn't mad, Lin was happy because she got to see Max again, Kimi was happy because she met up with Daichi, Mel was happy because she became good friends with The Chief, and Yuki was happy because…well…who knows…

**The Next Day At the Park Normal POV**

The girls all sat in the park by the river waiting for their opponents to arrive. Yuki seemed uncannily happy and that made the others worried. Lately, it seemed, whenever Yuki was happy, it was because she was planning something that wasn't exactly nice.

'Hm…I wonder what Boss is plotting…' Mika thought, 'I hope its nothing too rash…'

'Alrighty! This is gonna be fun!' thought Lin, 'Boss is happy today…this will be…interesting…'

'Daichi is so gonna pay for calling me a runt…I wonder what I should do?' Kimi mischievously thought, 'Oh well, he did call me cute…Boss is happy…got to remember to take cover…'

'I hope I get some good information on the G Revolution' Mel thought while typing on her laptop, 'Boss seems happy today…that's not good…she better not go overboard…last time she almost destroyed the school…'

**Mini Flashback**

A happy 10 year old Yuki happily walked into the school cafeteria. Carefully taking out her Beyblade, she launched it and let it run wild; destroying things, knocking down walls, and even hurting a few people in the process.

"This is for all you people who called me weak and powerless! BURN IN HELL!"

**End of Flashback**

'Kai…prepare to pay the ultimate consequences. I'm going to show you what it feels like to have someone dear to you taken away…I'll get my revenge…' Yuki's thoughts were cut off as the G Revolution made their appearance.

"Hmph, a minute 'til two…good timing." Yuki glared at them as Max approached the Beydish. (A/N: I'm really bad at beybattles, so I'll keep it short and simple.)

"Max first…" Yuki looked at her teammates, "Lin! You're up!"

"What? Boss! You can't! I can't!"

"You will do as I say, Lin!" Lin sighed and took her position opposite of Max. Max noted how upset she seemed then the countdown began.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" Both blades landed in the dish at the same time. Lin's Mequil went on the offensive as Max's Draciel Gravity stayed defensive.

"Wow! Impressive…" The Chief was surprised at the stats he was reading from Lin, "She's really good…"

"Lin! You're fighting like crap!" everyone turned and stared at Yuki, "Stop going easy on him and finish this NOW!"

"Maxie…" Lin began "I'm sorry."

"Wha-" but Max was cut off.

"Mequil! Bubble Cannon!"

"Huh, Draciel! Gravity Control!" but it was too late. Draciel was already flying out of the dish.

"That was pathetic Lin!"

"I'm sorry Boss…" Yuki yelled at Lin as Ray took the stage.

"Hmph. Mika go." Mika knew better than to argue, so she went to the dish without a word. She gave Ray a look that said 'I'm so sorry Ray, but I have to do this' Ray sighed and nodded his head.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" the blades zoomed around and it began.

"Gassuri! Heavenly Mist!"

"Go Driger Gatling! Gatling Claw!" smoke appeared over the dish and they waited for it to clear. They saw that Driger had stopped spinning and that Gassuri was spinning faster than ever.

"That was pathetic Mika! Ray let you win!" Yuki was very upset and noticed that Daichi was up next. Without even saying the word, Kimi made her way to the dish. They exchanged glances then started to battle.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Denzi! Storm of Tranquility!" but it was too soon, the blades clashed in mid air sending Denzi flying.

"Um…looks like Strata Dragoon won. Hehe…" Daichi was doing back flips and Yuki was too pissed off to say anything, so when Tyson went up, Mel handed Kimi the laptop and went up without a word.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" the blades began clashing in the dish.

"Dirri! Horseshoe Kick!" but Dirri wasn't strong enough and got knocked out by Dragoon. Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Those were the worst fucking beybattles I've ever seen! If you want something done, do it yourself! Kai! You just wait! I'm gonna make you pay! PREPARE TO LOSE!" Kai joined her at the dish and one glance at her eyes, he saw hate, anger, rage, sadness, hurt, and-and something else, but it couldn't be…could it?

'Hm…this makes no sense…I thought she hated me…oh well…its probably nothing…probably my mind playing tricks on me…or a certain phoenix who just cant seem to stay out of my head…' Kai was lost in thought when Yuki snapped him out of it.

"Hey! Kai! Snap out of it! I don't have all fucking day you know!"

"Hmph…calm yourself down…we start on my count…"

"Whatever…lets just finish this!"

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" with that, the blades began to attack each other.

"Dranzer! Go! Flame Gigs Turbo!" but it barely had an effect.

"Hmph, you'll have to do better than that! Kiama Blazing Paw!" but it also had no effect.

"So will you." Kai smirked as he released Dranzer.

'Perfect…he fell right into my trap…' Yuki also smirked and started to talk. "Kai! Now I get my revenge! You're gonna see just how bad it feels to have someone dear to you taken away by someone who was once your friend!" Yuki released Kiama and yelled and order. "Now Kiama! Take Dranzer!" Kiama grabbed Dranzer and pulled him down into her blade with her, then she attacked Kai's now bitbeastless blade sending it flying. Everyone was in shock. "Looks like I won and Dranzer is mine." With that, Yuki turned and walked away with the rest of her team close behind. Kai picked up his blade and stared at it in shock.

'Dranzer…'

**At the Hotel Main Entrance Kai's POV**

We walked into the hotel's main entrance, and I still hadn't gotten over the shock of losing Dranzer. We were about to head to our rooms when someone called to us. I turned around and saw Tala coming toward us.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Hey Tala!" Ray greeted him. "What are you doing here in Russia?"

"The Blitzkrieg boys are in the tournament!...what's wrong with Kai?" Tala asked, looking at the very upset Kai.

Ray answered, "He just had his Dranzer stolen from him by the leader of the Purity Bladers."

"The…Purity…Bladers…?" Tala looked extremely shocked.

"Ya…do you know them?"

"Only to well…they were some of my best friends back in Biovolt…"

* * *

There you go! Wow! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote!

The next chapter will be Chapter** 5: The Semi-Finals: The Return of Tala pt. 2**

I still have to write it…so it may be a while before I update, but hopefully not to long…

AnimeGirl: I still don't own Kai…The owner thought against it…**sighs**

Kai: **glares at AnimeGirl and storms out of the house slamming the door behind him**

AnimeGirl: What's his problem?

Yuki: He's still mad at you for making him lose Dranzer, but I love you! Thank you for making his life miserable!

AnimeGirl: **sweatdrops **um…ok…

Yuki: Anyways! Please R&R


	5. The SemiFinals: The Return of Tala Pt2

AnimeGirl: Wow! I already have 10 reviews!

Kai: Hmph, That's 10 more than I thought you'd get…

AnimeGirl: Sourpuss…

Kai: **glares**

Kenny: **Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl329 does not own beyblade, but she does own her OC's so ask before borrowing them.

AnimeGirl: Let's take the time now to answer all of my reviews.

_Lil' angelgrl: It will be a while still before they become friends, but things will happen, but I won't ruin it for you. Hehe, I'm not gonna tell you what he saw in her eyes either, because it would ruin the story, but you could probably figure it out. Once again, thanx for reviewing, and I hope you update your story soon._

_Chiruri-Katsu: I'm glad you like the story, and the character's names…It actually took me longer to come up with names then it did to come up with the idea for the story. _

_Thanx for reviewing and I hope you update your story soon!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: The Semi-Finals: The Return of Tala PT. 2**

**Normal POV**

"What? You were friends with them?" the G Revolution with the exception of Kai stared at Tala shocked.

"Ya…I wonder how they are? I really missed them…" Tala started to trail off as he thought about his old friends, then he turned to Kai. "Kai, I need to talk to you about the girls. More so Cat than the others…"

"No, I refuse to talk to you about Yuki or anyone else!" Kai said sharply as he turned around and headed for his room.

"But Kai, there's something you don't know that I think you should know about!" Tala argued in an attempt to get Kai to listen.

"Hn." With that, Kai was gone. Tala sighed in defeat and whispered something only Ray managed to hear.

"But Kai, you're innocent…" Tala shook his head and turned back to the others.

'What did he mean by Kai's innocent? Does this have to do with the event that happened 11 years ago that the Purity Bladers hate him for? I'm so confused…' Ray was pondering over this thought when Tyson spoke up.

"So, Tala! How have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!" (A/N: Way to change the subject…) Tala and the G Revolution started having a friendly conversation and didn't even notice that someone was approaching them.

**With Yuki-Yuki's POV**

/Mistress, I don't think you should have done that./ Kiama, my bitbeast, was trying to knock some sense into me and get me to return Dranzer to Kai. Like that would ever happen… /It wasn't very honorable of you to just take Lord Dranzer like that./

_Shut up Kiama! I'm in no mood to listen to you and your sad attempts at reasoning right now. _I walked around the forest and came across a clearing. I gasped as I remembered the last time I was here.

/You remember this place/ Kiama asked me.

_Ya. _I looked around as a certain memory came flooding into my mind. I did nothing to stop it as it filled my mind and took over my thoughts.

**Flashback-Normal POV**

A young, blue haired girl with purple eyes jumped on top of a two tone hair colored boy, knocking them both into the pond. They surfaced and started gasping for air. When his lungs were sufficiently filled, the young boy glared at the girl that was still clinging onto him.

"Get off of me Yuki!" The boy yelled as he pushed the girl off of him.

"Ha! You look funny Kai! You're face is all smudged with blue paint!" the girl known as Yuki laughed at the boy known as Kai as he scowled and wiped his face clean of the remaining blue paint. Noticing that Yuki was laughing and not paying attention to him, Kai smirked. He dumped her into the water. Yuki looked at him first shocked, then she glared.

"Kai! You are so gonna pay for that!" she pounced on him in an attempt to push him into the water, but she failed miserably and instead her lips crashed with Kai's and they kissed. Their eyes wide from shock, they pulled away from each other and heard laughing. They turned to see their other friends Mika, Lin, Mel, and Kimi laughing at them.

"Yuki! You're so wet! AND YOU HAVE COOTIES!" (A/N: Is it just me, or when I make my 5 year old versions of my characters do they seem to be way too mature at times and way too immature at others?) Yuki glared at her friends and started chasing them.

Kai stared as his friends ran around the clearing in attempts of getting away from a pissed off Yuki. He, like Yuki, still had a slight tinge of pink from the embarrassment of their first kiss. He couldn't help but laugh as Yuki pushed everyone into the pond where they all started splashing each other and having a good time.

**End of Flashback-Yuki's POV**

I smiled as I remembered the memory of my first kiss, then I mentally slapped myself. I shook my head in disgust as I tried to forget about the memory.

/Ah, yes. You're first kiss…with master Kai too…you treasured that moment when you were younger…what's so different about now/ Kiama asked, hoping to get a different answer than I was gonna give her.

_Everything! Everything is different! I hate Kai! Don't try to make me thing otherwise either because you know as well as I do that it's true! _I snapped at Kiama making her look at me with hurt eyes.

/But master…/ I heard Kiama say.

_No! Don't even talk about it! I'm done! Get out of my mind!_

/As you wish, mistress…/ I felt a little bad about snapping at Kiama, but she deserved it…just like Kai deserved to lose Dranzer!

**With Kai-Kai's POV**

How dare she! How could she take Dranzer from me like that…and after all we've been through as kids…I sighed and looked at the clock. It said 3:30 pm. The semi finals match between the Purity Bladers and the Blitzkrieg Boys was going to start soon.

I wonder what Tala wanted to talk about? Oh well, it was probably nothing important…(A/N: How wrong you are…)

Ever since Ray and Max mentioned the Purity Bladers that day, I just couldn't stop thinking about them. I found myself especially thinking about that blue haired bitch, and I wanted to kill myself for it. She's going to pay for taking Dranzer from me like that!

I got up and went to my luggage. I started to rummage through it when I came across an old picture taken about 11 years ago. It was a picture of me and Yuki hugging at my family's annual fishing trip. It was taken about a week before everything changed…

After everything we've been through as kids, all the good times and memories, were we really destined to hate each other for life?

I shoved the picture back into the luggage and went outside to practice and release some of my anger. Normally Dranzer would calm me down…but…he's gone…

**With Tala and the G Revolution-Normal POV**

Tala and the G Revolution were talking when four girls spotted them, causing their jaws to drop onto the floor.

"RED!" the four girls simultaneously yelled. Tala turned around just enough to see a blur of red, black, aqua/pink, and green run into him causing him to fall onto the floor. "Red! It's really you! OMG! We missed you so much!" Tala looked at the girls confused.

"Um…could you get off of me?" the girls got off of him and he brushed himself off. He looked at the girls and realization dawned on him. "Cherry! Little L! Honey! K Pup! OMG! Girls! I missed you so much!" Tala took turns hugging the four members of the Purity Bladers, receiving jealous glares from certain members of the G Revolution that had their eyes on the girls. "Where's Cat?"

"Boss is missing…" Mika AKA Cherry said.

"We looked everywhere." Lin AKA Little L added.

"Ya! She's like gone!" Kimi AKA K Pup said, stating the obvious.

"We have a match soon too…" Mel AKA Honey said worried.

Tala looked at his friends smiling. "Ya, you're team is going up against mine."

"And you are so going down Red!" a new but familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see Yuki walking towards them.

"Cat!" Tala ran up to Yuki and crushed her in a tight hug.

"Need…to…breath…"

"Sorry, Cat" Tala said laughing.

"Hmph, whatever. Come on girls, we have a match to prepare for…oh, and Tala…stop calling me Cat…the names Boss, but if you must then call me Yuki" Tala stood dumbfounded as she turned and left.

"Don't mind her, Red." Mika said before following the rest of her team. Tala's face brightened as he joined his team and got prepared for the upcoming match.

A few minutes later, Kai appeared out of nowhere, and the G Revolution went to get seats to watch the match.

**In the Stadium-Ray's POV**

We sat in the audience waiting for the match to start. I knew this was going to be a good one. Just then Brad Best started talking.

"Welcome Beyblade fans! To the Semi Finals! This match is between the tough Blitzkrieg Boys and the beautiful, alluring Purity Bladers! Up first for the Blitzkrieg Boys is Bryan! His bitbeast Falborg is one tough opponent and Bryan is no pushover himself! First for the Purity Bladers is Lin! Her over hyper attitude makes her a strong and confusing opponent. Her bitbeast Mequil is no slouch either!"

"Well said Brad!" AJ Topper said as DJ Jazzman started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Go Falborg! Use Stoblitz!" Falborg attacked Mequil, but no damage was done.

"Hehe, nice try! Mequil! Bubble Cannon!" Falborg was shot out of the dish with amazing force. Wow, Lin is so powerful! I wonder if I could beat her?

"And the winner is Lin! The Purity Bladers take the lead!" yelled AJ Topper.

Brad Best continued to talk, "Up next is Spencer and his Seaborg 2 against Kimi and her Denzi! This will be a great match since both bladers like to finish off their opponents fast!"

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Go Seaborg 2! Stramolyu!" Denzi was knocked out of the dish before Kimi even had a chance to think.

"No!" Kimi screamed.

"Looks like Spencer wins! It is a tie!" yelled AJ Topper. Kimi wasn't prepared, and she underestimated her opponent. At least Yuki isn't yelling at her…

"It's ok Kimi; I'll take it from here."

"Ok Boss" Kimi went to check her stats with Mel to see what she did wrong.

"Finally! It's Yuki AKA Boss from the Purity Bladers…um…that's all the information we have on her…and Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys! His Bitbeast Wolborg is very powerful and Yuki will be doomed if she gets caught in his Novae Rog attack!" Brad Best yelled, getting the crowd all riled up.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Wolborg! Go! Novae Rog!" Kiama became trapped in a block of ice which was quickly melted.

"Tala! I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel like using my true strength against you." Yuki said, confusing Tala and the whole crowd which was silent.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

Yuki smirked, "Dranzer!" at that, the majestic phoenix came out of Yuki's blade. "Use Flame Gigs Turbo!"

"What?" Kai stared shocked like the rest of the crowd as Yuki commanded Dranzer to finish off Wolborg. I was equally as shocked as I watched an unexpecting Tala lose to Yuki.

"Looks like I won and the Purity Bladers go to the finals." Yuki turned and caught her blade in her hand where Dranzer returned a moment before. Yuki left the room leaving everyone confused. I turned to Kai and noticed a look of shock and anger…Dranzer had obeyed Yuki and didn't even spare a glance at Kai…

* * *

AnimeGirl: The next chapter will be **Chapter 6: The Truth be Told**

Max: Cool!

AnimeGirl: **looks at the school website **No!

Max: What's wrong?

AnimeGirl: School starts on the 30th and I haven't even finished my summer reading yet! **Cries hysterically**

Max: Please Review to cheer AnimeGirl up!


	6. The Truth be Told

AnimeGirl: **stares, eyes wide at nothing in particular**

Kai: What's wrong with you?

AnimeGirl: 6 reviews. 6 reviews, can you believe it? I actually got 6 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten in one chapter, so in light of my happiness, Kai, you get to make me a new nickname!

Kai: Hmm… How about AG329? It's shorter and sounds better.

AG329: Ok then, now do the disclaimer!

Kai: **mumbles incoherent words. Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own beyblade, but she does own her OC's. That sucks for you Yuki.

Yuki: **glares**

AG329: Let's thank all of my reviewers now! Also, for all of you that reviewed, here's a cookie!

_FireBoy987: Thanx, and I read your story. I think it's great…keep it coming_

_LeVeL27Guitar: Super Thanx for reviewing twice. I'm glad you like my story enough to put it on your favorites, and no problem, I love your story. Also, thanx for the moral support, I have 2 weeks left to finish two books! LOL_

_Kristy Himura: Thanx, I'm glad you like my story. Here's my update! I hope you like it!_

_Lil' angelgrl: Super thanx to you. You've been with me since the very beginning and you haven't missed reviewing a single chapter! You'll find out what Tala meant in this chapter. _

_Crying Sorceress: Thanx_, _I'm glad you like my story. Ok I'll keep that in mind and try to change POV's less. _

I hope you can forgive me for the late update, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. In fact, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you who reviewed. This is my most favorite chapter by far. You'll see why at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The Truth be Told

* * *

**Tala's POV**

We, that is, me, the G Revolution, and the Purity Bladers, with the exception of Kai and Cat, were hanging out in the G Revolution's suite. We all got together after my match with Cat. Weirdly enough, both Cat and Kai just seemed to disappear after the match. I doubt that they're together though, and I guess I really shouldn't be too worried. They can take care of themselves, it's just, I wanted to talk to them about something important…

"TYSON! You're such a pig! Stop eating like that! You're gonna make me sick!" Hillary yelled with obvious disgust in her voice.

"Well then maybe you should stop hanging around me, it's not like anyone wants you here anyways!" Tyson and Hillary were having another one of their fights, and that last comment really seemed to upset Hillary.

"Well if that's how you really feel…" Hillary started to walk towards the door. She was obviously hurt, and it really showed in her eyes. I can't believe how mean they are to each other sometimes.

"Wait! Hillary! I didn't mean it! I-I love you!" Tyson was on his knees pleading to Hillary. It was pretty funny to watch actually.

"Y-You mean it, Tyson?" Hillary asked. She looked like she was on the merge of tears. Looks like things are finally gonna get hot in here. It's about time some action happened between those two. I smirked as I imagined the possibilities. (A/N: You're such a pervert Tala…)

"Yes." Tyson lowered his head to cover his cheeks which were red from embarrassment. I found this really funny and it took a lot of energy to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, Tyson." Hillary jumped into Tyson's arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He gladly accepted the kiss and returned it.

I watched them jealously. I wasn't jealous of Tyson because he was dating Hillary, god no, I was jealous because they both had someone, and I didn't. I mean, I know I'm a player and all, but still…My thoughts were interrupted as a mass of pink jumped onto the unsuspecting Ray, knocking him down.

"Ray!"

"Wha-Oh, hey Mariah…" Ray pushed Mariah off of him, and brushed himself off. I glared at him and noticed that Mariah was looking mighty fine today.

"Um…excuse me, but…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Cherry was clearly jealous of Mariah who was still clinging onto Ray like she would die if she let go.

"The name's Mariah, and I'm Ray's girlfriend." Mariah stuck out her tongue as she said that. She looked really cute when she did it. Man, Ray's really lucky to have a cute girl like her. Cherry stared at her in disbelief. God, could she make it anymore obvious that she has a thing for Ray?

"Mariah."

"Yes, Ray?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. I already explained this too you. I love you like a sister, and that's all. I'm sorry Mariah." Ray pushed her off, and Cherry looked extremely relieved. Mariah, on the other hand, looked like she was gonna cry.

"If you don't love me than whom do you love?" Mariah asked, though it sounded more like a demand as opposed to a question.

"Well, um…" Ray started to blush as he turned to face Cherry. I could already see where this was going. "Mika, would you go out with me?"

"Of course Ray!" Cherry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Great, now two more of my friends are a couple, and I'm still single!

I saw Mariah lower her head and run out of the room. Ray looked really upset in a brotherly way. He started to go after her, but I motioned for him to stop and gave him a look that said 'Leave her alone, she needs some time to herself.' Ray nodded his head solemnly and wrapped his arms around Cherry.

**With Yuki-Yuki's POV**

I sat in a tree thinking about everything that has happened since Mika's 16th birthday. Let's see…I found out about the tournament, registered my team, met up with the G Revolution and Kai, got my revenge, beat Tala in the semi-finals, and dealt with Kiama and some old memories. Yep, that's about it.

I closed my eyes and listened to the leaves rustling in the wing when I heard someone crying. I opened my eyes and saw a person, or was it a blob of pink bubble gum, under me sitting against the tree's trunk. I made the person out to be a girl. I studied her and noticed she had pink hair and cat-like features like Ray. I concluded she was a neko-jin, and I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey, Pinky! What the hell is wrong with you?" I saw her look up at me. I smirked when I noticed that her mascara was running.

"Who you calling Pinky? You're wearing as much pink as me! As for what's wrong…it's…about…a guy." I immediately felt bad for her when she said it was about a guy. I jumped from my branch and sat next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders so she could lean on me.

"Tell me." I noticed her sigh before she started to talk.

"His name is Ray. Ray Kon. I love him so much! We may not have been dating, but we were perfect for each other! It was only a matter of time…then she came. Some red head. I think her name was Mika…can you believe Ray actually had the nerve to say that he only likes me like a sister and ask that bitch out in front of me?" She started crying again. I sighed. Looks like Ray and Mika are finally together. It was a matter of time. I looked at the girl next to me and figured that she was Mariah of the White Tiger X team.

"Mariah-" I started, but she cut me off.

"How did you-" I waved my hand dismissing the matter and continued.

"As I was saying, you don't really love Ray like you think you do. You love him like a brother. The thing is, as you got older, girls started going on to him, and he started to pay less attention to you. As a result, you made yourself believe that you love him so he would spend more time with you." She looked at me obviously angry.

"How would you know? I do to love Ray!"

"I know because I was once stupid enough to let myself fall in love! I can see it in your eyes, Mariah! You don't love him!" Mariah's eyes got wide as she was struck with reality.

"You're…you're right. I'm sorry for doubting you. Will you please tell me about the time you fell in love? If it's not too much trouble…?..."

"I was five, I know I was young, but I was still in love, I met this guy…well to make a long story short, I fell in love, got really close to him, even kissed him, then something happened, he hurt me emotionally, and I've hated him ever since. We're still not on the best of terms with each other."

"I'm so sorry. What was his name?"

"Kai…Kai Hiwatari…" I don't really know why I told her all that, but I felt like I could trust her. I knew that she knows who Kai is, but that didn't matter to me. I started to walk back towards my hotel room.

"Hey! Wait! I never caught your name!" Mariah yelled after me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Boss…leader of the Purity Bladers…but you can call me Yuki." I turned around and left, but not before noticing Mariah smile and wave goodbye.

**In The Hotel Room-Still Yuki's POV**

I walked into the room and smiled, something very rare for me. Tyson and Hillary, Ray and Mika. They were perfect for each other.

"Cat, I need to talk to you." I looked at Red and nodded for him to continue. Everyone else was listening as well. "It's about…Kai." I slowly nodded my head for him to continue. (A/N: I'm going to put Tala's speech in Flashback form to make it easier to understand…)

**Flashback-Tala's POV**

I was walking around the halls of Biovolt when I passed Voltaire's office. I heard some talking, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Well, Boris?"

"The plan was a success, sir. The five girls' parents have been murdered and their bodies buried in unmarked graves in and abandoned forest. Also, I had Kai set fire to the houses making it seem like he caused the deaths of the girls' parents as you ordered."

"Good, now the girls will isolate themselves from Kai and he can finally reach his true potential!"

I gasped at what I heard. Kai was just set up to make it look like he murdered people even though he really didn't! I looked around knowing that I had to tell someone, but before I knew it, Kai entered Voltaire's office, and my friends, the girls, charged in and got lied to. They ran back out before I could explain things to them, and I saw them leave, not knowing that that was the last time I was going to see them for 10 years.

**End of Flashback-Yuki's POV**

I stared at Tala as he looked at me with eyes that told me he was telling the truth. I left the room, leaving everyone else to talk about it.

I went to the beach and walked along the shoreline. When I looked up, I saw Kai. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck while crying into his shoulder. He looked at me confused for a moment but quickly returned my hug.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" I looked into his eyes and saw pure concern for me. I sighed and told him exactly what Tala told me.

"I'm so sorry Kai…" I looked down, not able to look Kai in the eye. After everything I went through, after everything I put Kai through, it was all for nothing.

I felt his fingers on my face as he gently caressed my cheek. His fingers went under my chin, and gently lift my head up to make my eyes meet his.

"It's ok." I felt my heart skip a beat as he said those two simple words.

He slowly lowered his face towards mine. Instinctively, I closed my eyes. His lips were mere centimeters away from mine, and he hesitated. I felt myself smile as I closed the gap between our mouths.

As soon as I felt his lips touch mine, my whole body melted. My chest was pounding so hard, I thought my heart was going to pop out. His tongue touched my lower lip as if asking permission for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. His tongue ran through my mouth passionately yet very gently, tasting it and claiming it as his own.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open, and I realized what was happening. I quickly pulled away from Kai and ran off, still confused about what had just happened. I could feel Kiama's bitchip glowing, but I quickly dismissed it.

* * *

AG329: There you go. I hope Kai wasn't too OOC…The next chapter will be called **Chapter 7: My Feelings for You: The Semi-Finals End**

Tala: **sighs heavily and sits down next to AG329**

AG329: What's wrong with you, and where are the others?

Tala: Hillary and Tyson are making out in the kitchen, Ray and Cherry are making out in the living room, Little L and Max are at the candy store, K Pup and Daichi are off getting into trouble, Honey and The Chief are trading information on their laptops, Kai is god knows where, and Mariah is trying to cheer Cat up. I seriously need a girlfriend or something…

AG329: Don't worry; you won't be single too long…

Tala: Really?

AG329: Yep. To all you readers, that's a hint of what's to come in future chapters.

Tala: Click that little purple button down there and review please so she can get to writing those chapters!


	7. My Feelings for You: The SemiFinals End

AG329: Wow, I updated this chapter very fast…

Tala: Do I get my girlfriend?

AG329: No. You'll get her next chappie.

Tala: Oh, ok. **Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own beyblade, and thank god she doesn't because if she did, I would quit so fast…she does own her OC's though…

AG329: **glares at Tala **Time for the reviewers to get their well deserved replies.

_Lil' angelgrl: He is going to be a little confused, but not because she ran off. He's not gonna think about it much either because it is, after all, Kai. Yuki, on the other hand, as you will see in this chapter, thinks about it a lot. Thanx for reviewing._

_LeVeL27Guitar: Nope, Tala won't be forgotten…I love him too much, though I do love Kai more. Ok, at least it fit the mood. It's really hard to put Kai in a romance scene without making him a little OOC, plus I wrote that chapter at like midnight. _

_Kristy Himura: I read your story, in fact I was the 3rd person to review it. I reviewed it in like July, so I couldn't review the same chapter, please try to find a way to update, its really good. Its ok, I like to say everyone who reviewed my story, so it's no problem at all._

_Heartgirl: Heh, don't worry; I'm not that patient either. This is the fastest I ever updated. It usually takes me 5-7 days. I might be going away for a couple of weeks, but I'm not sure yet. I hope I don't though because I really don't want to miss the first couple days of school, and I would really miss all of you._

_Well enough of my incoherent blabbing and on with the story!

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: **My Feelings for You: The Semi-Finals End

* * *

**Normal POV**

The ocean waves crashed along the shoreline of the beach as seagulls swooped down from up above catching fish in their beaks. A gentle wind blew, spraying water at a boy with a cold, indifferent, expressionless face. Or that's what it seemed. If one were to look close enough into his deep, mysterious, lilac eyes, they would see a hint of confusion and a hint of another emotion that the boy could not comprehend.

'What the fuck…' Kai stood at the edge of the water trying to figure out what had just happened as he stared at the spot Yuki stood barely a few moments before. 'I had no control over my actions…it's like my brain just shut down and all my lessons of emotions being a weakness just disappeared…' He shook his head, trying to understand more than he could imagine. 'Why did I feel compassion to her and try to comfort her? Better yet…why did I kiss her like that? It's not like I like her…right?...Damn, I need to stop thinking so hard. Right now I should be concentrating on my upcoming match against Lee. I need to be at the top of my game if I want to beat him without Dranzer…Dranzer…damn you Yuki.' Kai turned causing his scarf to flow backwards. Another breeze hit Kai, but he didn't notice. As he was walking back to the hotel, all of his thoughts about Yuki and what happened disappeared, but Kai subconsciously knew that they would be back.

**Meanwhile  
**

Yuki sat on a rock in her favorite spot in the park, which was by the little isolated pond. She fingered her blade, and then took it out of her pocket. It started to glow and a cheetah with flames around it jumped out.

/What's wrong mistress/

'_Why did I go to Kai for support? Better yet, why did I kiss him back?'_

/Have you ever thought that maybe you like him/

'_What? That's impossible! Kiama, you must be delusional. Why would I ever like a jerk like him? He may not have killed my parents, but he is still a bastard!'_

/Please mistress, just think about it for a moment. /

'_No. There's no way I could ever like him.'_

/That's funny. I recall you telling Miss. Mariah that you were once in love with young Kai. /

'_That's different. I was young and stupid.'_

/It's not different, and if you ask me, you are still young and quite stupid if you do not realize that you like young master Kai/

'_Well no one asked you.'_

Kiama sighed and began to retreat back into her blade. Before entering, she took one last glance at Yuki, who looked to be deep in thought. Kiama smiled at that, knowing that her mistress was indeed thinking about their conversation.

Yuki sighed and stood up. She pocketed her blade and started to head home.

**Mika's POV**

The girls and I were sitting in the living room when we heard the door open. We looked up to see Boss come in. She looked like she was deep in thought about something. It was weird; I've never seen her like this before.

"Boss, are you ok?" She glanced at Mel, who had asked her the question and nodded her head to indicate she was indeed fine. With that, she headed up to her room. The others shrugged it off and continued to talk, but I just couldn't help but feel something was wrong with my friend.

I got up and followed Boss to her room. No one noticed me leave, and I didn't bother to tell them either. I knocked on Boss's door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" I heard Boss say from inside her room. She sounded quite preoccupied with something.

"Boss? It's Mika. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door and saw Boss lying on her bed, while staring at the ceiling. The walls were painted a baby pink with pictures of black roses on them. The ceiling was black with a picture of Kiama in the center. Her bed matched the walls, and the floor was an off-white carpet.

I sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. She glanced at me, then returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I heard myself ask.

"Nothing." I was sure it wasn't nothing, and I was determined to find out what happened to make her like this.

"It's not nothing, Yuki! I can tell something's wrong, so tell me what it is. I'm your best friend, Yuki. I want to help." She looked at me and spoke.

"You called me Yuki."

"Yes, and I don't care if you get mad at me." I saw her smile at this, and I looked at her confused. Before I could ask, she hugged me. I returned the hug, also smiling.

"Thanks." It was muffled, but I knew that's what she said. "You don't know how much it means to me that you just called me Yuki."

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" I heard Yuki sigh as she looked at me.

"Ok. After Tala told us the truth, I went to the beach. I saw Kai there and I told him what Tala told us. He comforted me, and then he kissed me. I-I kissed him back, but I quickly realized what I was doing and pushed away. Then I went to the park and talked to Kiama. She said that I like Kai, but I said that I don't, and well…now I just don't know hat to think." Yuki lowered her head when she finished her speech as if she was ashamed of what happened. I smiled. I knew that Kiama was right and that Yuki likes Kai, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She would have to figure it out for herself.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, the match between the White Tiger X team and the G Revolution is going to start soon, and I want to be there to cheer on my boy."

"You and Ray make a great couple." It shocked me to hear Yuki say that, but instead of questioning her, I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, now come on." I was going to get Yuki to come with me even if I had to force her. Not only because she is the captain, and she needs to know what our opponents will be like, but also because Kai would be there, and I want to help her realize her feelings for him.

"Sure. I guess I can go and cheer on Mari…"

"Mari?" I was confused.

"Mariah. She's a good friend, and it was me who got her to realize that she doesn't like Ray and only cares for him like a brother."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." We got the rest of the girls and headed down to the stadium. We spotted Tala and sat with him. Both teams were already preparing themselves. The match was going to start.

**Kai's POV**

I glanced over to the audience and spotted Tala. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I just grunted. I noticed Yuki walk in with the other girls. She was smiling. Damn, she looks so cute…wait, what am I thinking? I mentally kicked myself. She must have noticed Tala because I saw them sit next to him. Yuki took the seat next to Tala, and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous…wait, what the fuck is wrong with me? It's Yuki! She's barely even a friend! I turned my gaze away from her and gave the Chief my full attention.

"Ok, so Max will go first against Kevin. After him, Ray will go against Mariah, and Kai will go against Lee. Is that ok with everyone?" The team nodded and Ray sat down next to me.

"So Kai, are you sure you want to battle Lee? I mean…" Ray trailed off.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn." Ray was about to say something, but Brad Best's voice cut him off.

"Welcome, Beyblade fans! This is the last semi-finals match between the deadly White Tiger X team, and the always awesome G Revolution!" His voice rang through the arena. I found this very annoying. I wish they would just get on with it.

"Up first for the White Tigers is Kevin! He is a feisty little guy and his crazy monkey attack is not to be taken lightly! For the G Revolution is Max! His defensive moves have proven to be almost impenetrable! Kevin better watch himself!" AJ Topper finished introducing the bladers and DJ Jazzman started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" Both blades were launched and Kevin Began his attack almost instantly, but Max was able to hold his ground.

"Go! Galman! Crazy Monkey!" Kevin's Galman started to head for the kill. Max better win this.

"Go! Draciel! Gravity Control!" Max's move stopped Kevin's attack and knocked out his blade, winning us the match.

"The G Revolution win!" yelled AJ Topper.

"Up next is Mariah from the White Tiger X. Don't let he innocent looks fool you, she's one tough cookie and so is her bitbeast Galux. Her opponent from the G Revolution will be Ray! A former teammate, Ray and Mariah have managed to still be good friends. He is a tough opponent and his Driger bitbeast is very good in the speed portion of beyblading!" When Brad Best's speech ended, the countdown began.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

"Driger, go!"

"Galux!" Driger was gaining speed, making it impossible for Galux to attack. Mariah looked on helplessly. All of a sudden, I heard someone yell out from the quiet audience. I turned my head to see it was Yuki.

"Mari! Listen, Ray specializes in speed! Find a way to slow him down, and you've got this match in the bag!" Mariah's face lit up and her eyes turned to slits. I knew there was going to be trouble.

"You're right. Thanks Yuki. Now! Galux! Cat Bights!" I watched confused. Driger was going to fast for her to attack him, so what was she doing? Then it hit me. She wasn't trying to hit him! I got up to tell Ray, but it was too late.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Oh, did I?" Ray looked at Mariah confused, and then it hit him. When she attacked, she created ditches in the dish. If Ray keeps going as fast as he is, he'll hit one of these ditches and lose. Mariah had found a way to slow him down. "Now! Galux! Use Cat Bights!" Galux attacked Driger sending him flying. Mariah won.

"Congratulations, Mariah." Ray shook her hand then came back.

"Thanks, Ray." Mariah did the same.

AJ Topper announced the win and said that it was now at a tie and the final match would determine the winners. Then Brad Best introduced me and Lee to the crowd.

"For the final match, it will be Lee of the White Tiger X. Being the strongest blader on his team, he will be a tough opponent. From the G Revolution is Kai! He is one of the best bladers the world has to offer, but it is rumored that he no longer has his bitbeast Dranzer! Will he be strong enough to defeat Lee without him?" I glared at Brad Best and waited for the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!"

**Normal POV**

'Kai…you can do this…' Yuki watched the two blades crash into each other. Lee clearly had an advantage over Kai in this battle.

"So the almighty Kai Hiwatari isn't as great as everyone says he is."

"Shut the fuck up Lee!" Kai was getting madder by the second, but Lee didn't notice as he called his bitbeast and attacked.

"Go! Galeon! Spiral Lightning!"

'No! Kai!' Yuki was really worried that he was going to lose.

/Mistress? Why are you so worried about young master Kai/ Kiama asked even though she already knew what the answer would be.

'_Because I-I love him.'_ As if on cue, Yuki's blade glowed and the majestic phoenix broke free of his imprisonment. He charged into his master's blade just in time to stop Lee's attack. The whole crowd was in awe.

'_H-How did he escape?' _Yuki was confused and Kiama answered her with a logical reason.

/Lord Dranzer was able to break free because you admitted to yourself your feelings about young master Kai. /

Lee watched in horror as Dranzer returned to Kai and stopped Galeon's attack. Kai, on the other hand, simply smirked and decided it was time to finish this battle that has gone on too long for his taste.

"Lee, prepare yourself. Dranzer! Flame Gigs Turbo!" Dranzer swiftly attacked Galeon sending him flying.

"And the winner is Kai! The G Revolution will proceed to the finals and will battle the beautiful Purity Bladers in an all-out war!"

The two teams went to the center to congratulate each other. Tala and the Purity Bladers also went over.

"Congrats, guys!" Tala shook hands with the G Rev with the Purity Bladers, with the exception of Yuki, following suite.

"Ya, I guess they deserve it." They all looked at Yuki, and then Mika asked the unasked question that everyone was thinking.

"Yuki, why did you release Dranzer?"

"I didn't." Everyone stared confused. Yuki sighed and explained it to them. "I admitted something to myself during the match, no I will not tell you what, and I must have let my guard down because Dranzer was able to escape and return to Kai." The group nodded in understanding. Mariah and Mika both smirked and looked at each other. They knew that Yuki admitted to liking Kai.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Everyone stared at Kimi. (A/N: Is this like the first time she's spoken in a few chapters?...)

"What is it?" Daichi asked. (A/N: Oops…I forgot about Daichi too, didn't I?...)

"Why don't you all sleep over our house? After all, the finals are late tomorrow afternoon." Everyone agreed to this except for Lee, Kevin, and Gary saying they had stuff to do. And so, the others headed to the Hiwatari home.

* * *

AG329: There you go! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be **Chapter 8: A sleepover and a meeting**

Yuki: **sighs **

AG329: What's wrong with you?

Yuki: Nothing, I'm just thinking about Kai…

AG329: You're obsessed…

Yuki" Am not!

AG329 and Yuki: **start a big meaningless fight**

Mika: Um…please review so she can update the next chapter. Also, if you have any ideas for truth or dare, don't hesitate to tell her what they are! No, the chapter won't be all truth or dare, just a little part.

Tala: Can you tell me who my girlfriend will be?

Mika: Figure that out for yourself…

AG329: Hold on! I'm curious…this has nothing to do with the story, but I would like to know.  
Are you a:  
A-Kai fan  
B-Ray fan  
C-Tala fan  
D-Max fan  
E-other (if other tell who)


	8. A Sleepover and A Meeting

AG329: Hey! I'm back again! I'm sorry for the long wait…now the poll results...I'm an A-Kai Fan…That makes Kai-4, Ray-1, Hillary-1, Everyone else-0 ZEE KAI's WIN!

Tyson: Time for the disclaimer!

Daichi: Hey! That was my line!

Tyson: Was not!

Daichi: Was too!

Mel: **Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl329 does not own beyblading, but she does own her OC's. She also does not own the radio station Kiss 108, the song We Belong Together (Mariah Carey owns that), or the movie The Grudge.

Tyson and Daichi: **stare at Mel and start crying hysterically**

AG329: Let's respond to the reviewers!

_Kristy Himura: Thanks! You will see that I did use some of your ideas, but I changed them around a bit. As for your story…I think you should either leave the name as A Girl and Kai, then put complete in the summary, or A Girl and Kai: The Legacy is Complete…or something like that…anyways I can't wait for you to put it up!_

_Lil' angelgrl: Ya….took her long enough…didn't it? Now it's Kai's turn._

_LeVeL27Guitar: Thanx, and here's the update! It was nice talking to you on aol/aim. IM me anytime!_

_Kiki: No problem…I've been focusing a lot on Yuki and Kai…there will be more of the others in the sequel._

AG329: There you go. Just one thing…I have over 600 hitson this story and only 24 reviews. Now, I'm not complaining, but I would really appreciate it if you review even once just so I know what you think about my story. I accept flames because they tell me you took the time to read my story, but I hope I don't get one…This next chapter will have a plot twist at the end…so enjoy!

**Name-**Keli Hiwatari  
**Age-**10  
**Hair-**long light blue with navy blue tips  
**Eyes- **lilac  
**Style-**sundresses and sandals  
**Attitude-**warm, caring, nice, childish, naïve, dense, is said to have slight ESP

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **A Sleepover and A Meeting

* * *

**Normal POV**

The group was walking on the sidewalk to the Hiwatari home, while trying to ignore Tyson's constant complaints. Yuki had had enough and decided to shut him up once and for all.

"My feet hurt, my back hurts, my tummy is hungry, my-" Yuki grabbed the color of Tyson's shirt and pulled him down so he was eye level with her.

"Will. You. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Yuki asked, though it was more of a demand, through clenched teeth while giving him a glare ten times worse than Kai's.

"But…" Tyson looked at Yuki terrified but wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Do you want me to kill you? 'Cause I won't hesitate!" She was clearly beyond mad. All of the others took a few steps back so they wouldn't get in the way of her wrath. Tyson shook his head faster than the speed of light while pleading with Yuki to let him live. She let go of his shirt and took a deep breath. "Come on, we're almost there. Don't worry, Tyson; I won't kill you…yet." Tyson looked at Yuki scared before running to take cover behind Hillary.

The group walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house, everyone but the Purity Bladers and Kai felt their jaws hit the ground. They were staring at the biggest, most beautiful house ever. Their reactions weren't much better when they caught sight of the inside of the house.

"Oh, Miss. Yuki, I see that you brought over some friends?" Lulu looked at everyone, acknowledging their presence.

"Ya, Lu. They're going to sleep over, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, miss. Will you please introduce me to them?" At that, Lin started pointing to everyone and telling Lulu who they are.

"Blondie there is Max, loudmouth piggy is Tyson, his girlfriend is Hillary, neko-jin boy is Ray, neko-jin girl is Mariah, shorty there is Daichi, brainiac is Kenny, tall red head is Tala AKA Red, the one we told you about, and sharky there is-" Lulu cut Lin off by answering for her.

"M-Master K-Kai…" Lulu flung her arms around Kai's neck while crying into his shoulder. "Oh, it's so great to see you again! You're parents will be so happy!" She let go of him and put her hands on his shoulders, while taking in his appearance. "My, my…you look so good my boy, oh how great it is to see you again!" Kai brushed her hands off his shoulders.

"It's good to see you again to Lu."

"Yes, well I must be off now, just call if you need anything." With that, Lulu left to do some grocery shopping. No one questioned what just happened because they were all aware of the story about how the Purity Bladers were adopted into the Hiwatari family.

"So Lin, you and the others are like…Kai's sisters, right?" Max questioned.

"Well…me, Mika, Mel, and Kimi are…"

"Huh? But what about Yuki?" Max was confused, and so were the others, who were listening to the conversation. It was Yuki who answered.

"I cut all ties with the Hiwatari name two years ago. Technically, I'm not supposed to be here, but mom and dad…Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari…said that I'd always be considered as their daughter, and no amount of legal documents would tell them otherwise." Everyone nodded in understanding as they walked into the living room. The clock on the wall said 5:30 P.M.

"Let's all go for a swim." Everyone changed into their bathing suits. Yuki was wearing a black bikini with flames that tied around her neck and back, Mika was wearing a dark blue bikini like Yuki's, Lin had a one piece purple bathing suit that had an open back and a matching skirt, Mel was wearing a white sundress over an orange one piece, Kimi was wearing a bright yellow bikini, Mariah was wearing a hot pink bikini like Yuki's and Mika's, Hillary was wearing a tie dye bikini, and the boys were wearing matching forest green trunks.

When they saw the girls, the guys couldn't help but stare. The girls also stared at the guys. (A/N: I think you can guess who they're staring at.) Yuki went over to the radio and turned it on to Kiss 108. She walked back to the group, when her favorite song started to play. She walked onto the diving board and held an imaginary microphone while singing.

_I didn't mean it  
__When I said I didn't love you, so  
__I should have held on tight  
__I neva shoulda let you go  
__I didn't know nothing  
__I was stupid, I was foolish  
__I was lying to myself  
__I could not fathom that I would ever  
__Be without your love  
__Never imagined I'd be  
__Sitting here beside myself  
_'_Cause I didn't know you  
_'_Cause I didn't know me  
__But I thought I knew everything  
__I never felt_

Yuki opened her eyes and looked around at everyone. Her gaze fell on Kai for a few moments, but she quickly closed her eyes.

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
__Now that I don't hear your voice  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
_'_Cause I don't have a choice  
__Oh, what I wouldn't give  
__To have you lying by my side  
__Right here, 'cause baby  
__(We belong together)_

Kai stared with his eyes fixed on Yuki. Subconsciously, he had a feeling, no he knew, that she was singing to him, but his damn pride was getting in the way.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby, please  
_'_Cause we belong together_

Kai shut his eyes and let Yuki's voice flow through his body. Tala and Ray were the only ones who noticed his actions.

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
__When times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
_'_Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

Tyson wrapped his arms around Hillary, and Ray wrapped his arms around Mika. Mika and Mariah smiled, hoping that Kai would get the message.

_I can't sleep at night  
__When you are on my mind  
__Bobby Womack's on the radio  
__Saying to me  
_"_If you think your lonely now"  
__Wait a minute  
__This is too deep (too deep)  
__I gotta change the station  
__So I turn the dial  
__Trying to catch a break  
__And then I hear Babyface  
__I only think of you  
__And it's breaking my heart  
__I'm trying to keep it together  
__But I'm falling apart_

Kai opened his eyes and stared at Yuki. She met his gaze, but turned away blushing. 'Why do you do this to me? Could it be…no…I can't, I don't…I do…I love you Yuki.' Kai suddenly found himself fighting the urge to hold Yuki and kiss her. Tala and Ray smirked. They realized that their friend has a thing for Yuki.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
__I'm throwing things, crying  
__Trying to figure out  
__Where the hell I went wrong  
__The pain reflected in this song  
__It ain't even half of what  
__I'm feeling inside  
__I need you back in my life, baby_

The rest of the girls joined in on the rest of the song.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby, please  
_'_Cause we belong together  
__Who else am I gon' lean on  
__When times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
_'_Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The girls joined Yuki at the diving board and got ready for a big ending.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
__It's still so hard to believe  
__Come back baby, please  
_'_Cause we belong together  
__Who else am I gon' lean on  
__When times get rough  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
_'_Till the sun comes up  
__Who's gonna take your place  
__There ain't nobody better  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The girls finished dramatically, but it was spoiled when the guys pushed them into the pool. They were laughing so hard, they even fell in themselves, making it the girls turn to laugh. Suddenly, Tyson broke the mood in the pool area with his stupidness.

"Let's all play hide and seek!" Everyone sweatdropped and anime fell into the water at the same time.

"Um, Tyson…WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HIDE? WE'RE IN A POOL!" Hillary screamed, making Tyson jump a few feet and land in Tala's arms, who quickly dropped him into the water while speaking.

"I have a better idea. Let's play Chicken!" Everyone agreed to this and got a partner. Lin went with Max, Mika with Ray, Hillary with Tyson, Kimi with Daichi, Mel with Kenny, and Tala scooped up Mariah, putting her on his shoulders, leaving Yuki and Kai as partners. Mariah and Tala looked like they were in heaven and were both blushing a deep crimson. This made their friends laugh, which in turn made Tala and Mariah blush even more. If it was even possible…

When everyone was ready, the game started. Mel and Kenny were the first pair out, quickly followed by Kimi and Daichi. Hillary and Tyson got knocked out at the same time as Lin and Max, leaving only three pairs left. That quickly changed when Mika was pushed off of Ray by Mariah.

Yuki and Mariah were locked in a struggle for victory. The battle went on for what seemed like ages, even though it was only about ten minutes. Finally, Yuki found a window of opportunity as she pulled Mariah close to her and whispered something before delivering the final blow.

"Hey, Mari…hold onto Tala." With that, Yuki pushed Mariah with all her strength. Mariah flung her arms around Tala's neck causing them both to fall backwards into the pool, thus making Yuki and Kai the winners. Tala and Mariah surfaced, blushing like mad. This made everyone laugh yet again.

"Sorry Tala…" Mariah apologized for pulling Tala into the water with her, his usual spiked hair lying about an inch below his chin.

"It's ok." Ray nudged Tala while Kai kicked him in the leg, both knowing that Tala was literally obsessed with Mariah. Tala glared at them then gulped. Turning his attention back to Mariah, he asked the question he waited so long to ask. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" Mariah flung her arms around Tala's neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss he eagerly returned. Mika smirked.

'One down, one to go…' (A/N: 0.o wonder what she meant by that?)

Kai realized that he was still holding Yuki, so before he lost control of his emotions, he threw her back into the water. This pissed her off majorly, as she pushed him into the water, wiping his face clean of the blue paint. She couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face. (A/N: MINE!) She quickly realized what she was doing and turned away, blushing. As if on cue, Lulu entered the scene.

"Girls, there has been a change in plans. You're parents will be arriving in exactly one hour but will be leaving again right away." After saying this, she walked back into the house, leaving the teens alone.

"Why don't we give mom and dad a 'welcome home for five minutes' present?" The girls noticed an evil glint in Yuki's eye as she said this. They all went inside and dressed into their pajamas. The girls wore tank tops and pajama pants while the boys wore light T-shirts and pajama pants. Tala had his hair spiked up in its usual manner again, but Kai seemingly forgot to repaint the blue triangles onto his face, much to Yuki's delight. "Get him girls!" With that, the girls caught and tied up Kai. Then they brought in a huge white cardboard box and markers.

They handed the markers around, and everyone started drawing random, and I mean random, things. There were pictures of Easter eggs, ducks, and for some reason, a banana drawn on it.

When they finished drawing, they threw Kai into the box, literally, and closed it. Not a moment later, Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari walked in, along with a girl who looked to be about ten years old.

"Keli!" Lin ran up to the girl and hugged her. The guests in the house looked confused.

"Lin, who is that?" Max asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. It was Keli who answered.

"My name is Keli Hiwatari. I am ten years old, and I am the younger sister of the Purity Bladers even though it's only because they were adopted into my family. I was told that I have an older brother named Kai, who I have yet to meet." She finished her speech and noticed the box. "Ooh! It's a present! Is it a puppy?" Keli opened the box and a very pissed off Kai got out. "You're not a puppy…who are you?"

"The name's Kai."

"Kai? Kai what?"

"Hiwatari."

"How do you have the same last name as me?" Everyone anime fell. Mrs. Hiwatari was the one who answered.

"He's your brother, dear." Keli's face lit up as she hugged Kai. (A/N: Is it just me or has Kai been getting a lot of hugs lately? I want to give him one!)

"Oh, wow! It's really you!"

"Get off of me, Kid." Kai pushed his younger sister off of him, and she chuckled.

"Yuki calls me Kid too. I can see why she li-" Keli's sentence was cut off by Yuki, who had placed her hand over Keli's mouth. Yuki had sweatdropped and was trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed. Everyone looked around at each other, completely oblivious to what Keli was about to say. Only two others knew, and they had known before Keli said anything. Mika and Mariah smirked at Yuki's reaction.

After the little incident, Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari took turns hugging Kai. (A/N: again with the hugging…) They said their goodbyes and left to take Keli to visit her grandparents in California. (A/N: not Voltaire…ok I'll stop interrupting now.) The clock on the wall now said 7:45, and they decided to get some pizza. Lin called and ordered eight large works and two large veggie. The doorbell rang about ten minutes later and a guy came in and dropped off the pizza. Mel handed him the money, but instead of leaving, he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist.

"Hey cutie."

"Get off." Yuki pushed the boy no older than 17 off of her.

"Come on. You know you want me."

"No, I don't Jack!"

"You can't resist…" With that, he pulled Yuki towards him and kissed her. Yuki kneed him in a not-so-friendly area and kicked him so he flew to the other side of the room. She wiped her mouth with disgust and spoke.

"Get this through your thick skull. I am not, never was, and never will be your girlfriend. I don't even consider you to be a person, and I'd much rather kiss a dog. Get out of my house and never come near me again, or I will kick the living crap out of you!" Jack hurriedly left and everyone started laughing. Kai let out a breath of relief, happy that Yuki wasn't taken. It was about 8:30 when they finished, every last piece on pizza gone…mostly thanks to Tyson.

"What do we do now?" Daichi asked, since this was his first sleepover ever, let alone one with girls. Kimi and Lin looked at each other and yelled out. (A/N: Time for the game you've all been waiting for!)

"Truth or Dare!" Yuki groaned and got up to get a bottle. When she came back, everyone sat in a circle. Yuki sat between Mika and Mariah. Then she spoke.

"The consequence for turning down a dare is this; you have to eat something that everyone makes together. Nothing is off limits. You can put anything your little heart desires in it…meaning it could possibly kill you." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kimi went first. It landed on Max.

"Maxie, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare."

"Ok, I dare you to run around outside naked while confessing your love for the person who you like. If she is here, you have to ask her out. Even if she has a boyfriend." Max visibly paled after Kimi told him what to do.

'Oh, no…how do I get out of this? I can't…oh well…might as well get it over with…' Max soon found himself getting undressed and going outside. Kimi had a video camera and was taping it. Lin couldn't help but stare at the now naked Max. Max started to run around the neighborhood like a madman, while yelling to no one in particular.

"I love Lin Ketari, member of the local Russian beyblade team The Purity Bladers! Will you go out with me Lin?"

"Of course Maxie!" Max ran up to Lin and gave her a kiss before running back into the house to get dressed. They all sat back down in the circle and Max spun the bottle. It landed on Yuki.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Yuki said, not wanting to take any chances.

"How many guys have you kissed, who, and did you like it?" Mika and Mariah nearly choked and Yuki seemed a bit…dazed…

"Um…well…two…Jack…hated it…and…well…um…Kai…it was…ok…" Everyone except Mika and Mariah stared at Yuki, who was blushing, then turned to stare at Kai, who was fighting really hard to hold back a blush. Yuki continued to talk before anyone could question her or Kai about it. "Well, I guess it's my turn." She spun the bottle and it landed on Tala.

"Red, T.O.D?"

"Dare!" Tala looked ready for anything, but he turned ghostly when he heard what Yuki was making him do.

"I dare you to let me give you a complete makeover, make you look like a girl, and then you have to go out to town and flirt with a guy. You even have to French kiss him." Everyone burst out laughing and Kimi got the camera ready.

"Hell no!" Tala started to protest.

"Either that or eat something that could possibly kill you." Tala looked like he was seriously thinking about the possibilities.

"Oh, ok." He ended up giving in. Tala sat in a chair while Yuki got everything set up. She motioned for Tala to follow her. She washed his hair to get all the gel out. Then she grabbed a bottle of hair dye. "What the fuck are you going to do with that?"

"Give you highlights. Don't worry; they'll come off in about a month." Tala looked scared, and then remembered that this was a dare.

"What color?" He asked casually.

"Cosmic blue." Tala stared for a few minutes before running behind Mariah for safety. "Come back here you wuss! You are such a chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Then get over here! Or should I tell all the fans that the great Tala Valcov is scared of a little hair dye?" Yuki had the evil glint back in her eye. Tala sighed in defeat and went back to Yuki. She did his hair, waxed him, bronzed him, put make up on him, dressed him, and renamed him.

Tala's usually spiked hair was lying straightened about an inch below his chin with cosmic blue highlights. He had light and dark blue eye shadow mix, blush, cover up, and cosmic blue lip gloss on. He also had cosmic blue eye liner and mascara on. He had a light blue turtle neck sweater, flip flops, and a mini jean skirt. He was named Taylor.

"Ah, you look so kawaii!" All of the girls praised Yuki's work as she bowed down. The guys were having trouble keeping themselves from laughing. Even Kai was having a hard time not laughing. Their attempts were in vain. When Tala spoke, he used a high pitched voice much like Ming Ming's. Everyone just started laughing. Tala AKA Taylor just scowled and glared.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." Everyone followed Tala into town. Kimi still had the camera rolling as they secretly watched 'Taylor' flirt with a guy.

"Hey there cutie." Tala rubbed his hand on the guy's chest, who was blushing like mad. The guy grabbed Tala by the waist and slid his hands down so he was holding Tala's butt.

"Hey, the name's Julio. Who are you?"

"Taylor." Tala responded in a seducing manner. He started playing with Julio's hair and acted very naughty. They exchanged a few more comments before Tala went in for the kill. He planted a deep kiss right on Julio's lips then left. "Tootles."

Everyone walked back to the house laughing. Tala took off the make up, fixed his hair, and got redressed. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth like fifty times and was still not satisfied.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for months!" Tala kissed Mariah before returning to the group.

"He never saw it coming, poor guy…" Mel sigh and Kenny nodded his head in agreement. Tala mumbled something and the bottle landed on Kenny.

"Truth or dare, chief?"

"Um…uh…dare?" Kenny said in a little squeaky voice.

"I dare you to go in that closet with Honey for ten minutes." Both Kenny and Mel looked uncomfortable as they were pushed into the tiny closet. It was barely big enough for one person, let alone two.

"Well this is awkward…" Mel looked at Kenny uneasy. Kenny found the courage to talk after a few minutes.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure." Mel and Kenny leaned into each other and kissed. The closet door was opened that moment and everyone watched as the new couple walked out holding hands. Kenny spun the bottle and it landed on Tyson.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tyson said proudly.

"I dare you to go a full 24 hours with only three regular sized meals."

"What? That's not fair!" Tyson looked like he was about to faint. He pouted and spun the bottle. It landed on Hillary. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" Tyson looked curiously at his blushing girlfriend.

"Well…um…I guess it's because I've had a crush on you since I first met you…"

"Really?" Hillary nodded her head. Tyson smiled and kissed her. Hillary spun the bottle and it landed on Mika.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?" Mika gulped and whispered something no one heard. "What?"

"Possessed monkeys!" Mika yelled, blushing. Everyone started laughing, and Ray simply kissed Mika to keep himself from laughing. Mika spun the bottle and it landed on Daichi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Kimi." Daichi shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Kimi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you go out with me?" Kimi squealed and kissed Daichi, who kissed her back. Everyone took her actions as a yes. Kimi came back to reality and spun the bottle. It landed on Mariah.

"Truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll break the streak and go with dare."

"I dare you to become a cross-dresser for the next 48 hours!" Mariah stared, wide eyed. Daichi laughed and pointed at Mariah and Tala.

"Now you'll be a cross-dressing couple!" Everyone fell to the floor laughing at this comment. Mariah and Tala glared. Mariah took her anger out on the bottle and it nearly broke as it spun and landed on Lin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why didn't you pick dare?" Mariah asked.

"Well, you're mad right now and I didn't want you to take that anger out on me." Lin smiled, knowing that she was safe, and spun the bottle. It landed on Mel. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you see in Kenny?" Mel blushed as he answered.

"Well, he's cute, nice, smart, sweet, likes the same things I do, and over all, a great person." The Chief was blushing a shade of red not before known to man as Mel spun the bottle. It landed on Ray. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a cat for the next three hours."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, considering I am a neko-jin." Ray said, while scratching the back of his head with his foot. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kai. "Kai."

"…" silence, "dare."

"I dare you to walk up to the girl you have a crush on, kiss her, and ask her out." Tala started laughing his head off while Kai just sat there staring. What happened next confused some and made others happy.

Kai got up and walked over to Yuki. She started to blush like mad when he lifted her chin up so her eyes met his.

'That look…I remember it…it's that hidden emotion I saw the day she stole Dranzer from me…it's…love."

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me! Why am I so nervous? I mean, he kissed me just this morning… (A/N: Just in case you were confused. Chapters 6-8 are all the same day. Chapter 6 being morning, 7 being afternoon, and 8 being night) But this is different…now I know that I love him…and…he…likes…me…' Yuki's thoughts were cut short as she felt Kai's lips press against hers. She felt herself melt, and as quickly as the kiss came, it left. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, oblivious to the outside world. Then Kai spoke.

"Yuki…I love you…will you…" Kai trailed off, but he didn't need to go on for Yuki to understand him. She gave him a small kiss before responding.

"I love you too, Kai, and yes. I will be your girlfriend." There was a faint smile on Kai's face, as the whole room burst into cheers. Kai and Yuki snapped back to reality and realized that the others were still there. They moved away from each other, blushing. Yes, blushing. Kai was blushing!

"The group decided to play another game. It was already 11:00 at night. (A/N: Truth or Dare is complete! 7 dares and 7 truths! The chapter is not over just yet though.)

"Let's play manhunt!" Everyone agreed and went outside. After about an hour and a half, they decided to go in and watch a movie. They pulled out the sofa and made it into a bed. They did the same thing to the other two sofas. Each one was huge. One held six people while the other two held four. Yuki decided to go for a little walk while they picked the movie.

Yuki was walking when she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey! Watch it!" She looked at the person she bumped into and gasped. "You! What are you doing here?"

"I have a name, girl" The mysterious man said with bitter hatred in his voice.

"Voltaire." Yuki spat. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back to Biovolt after the finals."

"And if I refuse?"

"I know you won't, because if you do, I'll torture and kill everyone you care about."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I killed your parents…" Yuki gulped. She knew he was right.

"Alright."

"Good. Meet me here after the finals tomorrow." With that, Voltaire just seemed to disappear. She headed back to the others and they sat watching the movie The Grudge. After the movie, they fell asleep.

Yuki had a nightmare about Biovolt. It was a memory from her childhood. She woke up and a cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

"Yuki, baby, what's wrong?" Kai was genuinely concerned for his beloved girlfriend.

"It's nothing…just a bad dream…" Kai held Yuki protectively in his arms and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Yuki half heartedly smiled and nodded. She once again let herself drift into sleep, but this time in the arms of the buy she loved more than anything else in the world.

* * *

AG329: Wow…That's my longest chapter to date…I hope you like it…I know I did…the next chapter will be called **Chapter 9: Gone After the Finals**

Kai and Yuki: Thanx

AG329: No problem.

Tala: I love you Mariah.

Mariah: I love you too.

Mika: please review. AG329 would love to hear your comments on this chapter. She needs to know if she did a good job or not. Ciao.


	9. Author's Note

Hey, sry I haven't been updating. I went away for a little while, and I haven't had time to write up a new chapter. Also, I have been thinking about starting a new story, but I'm not sure if you'd like it.

Here's a preview of what it would be like.

"Hiwatari! You bastard! Shooting people is not nice!" She glared at him.

"Well, he should be happy I didn't kill him…" An anime vein popped on Elem's head. She raised her hand and slapped him. Hard.

That's it…if you want; I'll make that into a story and tell you when I post it. I need inspiration for this story, though, so I'll try posting as soon as I can. Once again, sorry.

One more thing, is there a new rule saying that you can't respond to reviewers in your chapters?

AnimeGirl329


	10. Gone After the Finals

Hey! I'm back, and this time with the ninth chappie! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I went away for about 2 weeks, then I had a huge writers block. This chappie isn't very interesting, nor is it very long, and I'm sorry for that, but it is important. It leads the story into its final stages. Can you believe that it's almost over! There are only 15 chappies total…I remember when I first thought of the idea, and was struggling to write the first chappie…Well enough of my incoherent blabbing now!

_I would just like to thank all my reviewers now! I love you all! Is there a rule or something saying you can't respond to your reviewers? _

**Disclaimer: **I d…

**Keli: **Wait! I want to do it…**Disclaimer: **AG329 doesn't own beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Gone After the Finals

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I awoke only to find my source of warmth and comfort gone. Sitting up, I looked at the clock. It was already 7:30. I overslept. I decided to go for a little walk around the garden. As I was walking around, I felt someone's gaze on me. I smirked.

"Hi to you too, Kai." Someone jumped down from a tree branch and walked towards me.

"Hey, Baby." Kai wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. I sighed. Never did I imagine that I'd be standing here, on the day of the finals, with the enemy's arms wrapped around me protectively. (A/N: The beginning of this sentence sort of reminds me of the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.) Normally, I wouldn't let someone, let alone a guy, get this close to me, but Kai was different. I love him, and I know he loves me. "I'm not going to go easy on you today." I smirked and faced Kai. He leaned down and passionately kissed me. I moaned slightly when his hand slid down my right side and went under my shirt a little. I pulled away before he had the chance to do anything.

"I'm not going to go easy on you either." We leaned in for another kiss, but Mika interrupted us.

"Get ready you two! The match is in a couple of hours!" I groaned as she said this. Kai smirked. (A/N: I just had to put this little scene in…after all, if you were paying any attention at all in the previous chappie, you would know that they don't have much time left together…)

**Normal POV**

The gang got dressed and ate breakfast. There was only half an hour before the beginning of the finals, and Tyson was still sound asleep. Kenny and Mel were panicking while everyone else was trying to figure out what to do.

Kimi's face lit up, and she whispered something to Daichi. He smiled evilly, and they crept onto Tyson's bed. Everyone watched with interest, except for Kai, who was leaning against the door frame in his usual pose.

Without warning, Kimi and Daichi started jumping like maniacs on Tyson's bed. As they were jumping, they yelled, "Two little monkeys jumping on the bed! One fell on Tyson…" Kimi leaped onto Tyson. He screamed like a little girl and fell out of bed. He hit his head and this huge bump popped up. Anime tears were flowing down his face. "…and knocked him on his head!" Everyone burst our laughing. Kai just grunted.

As soon as Tyson was ready, the group rushed off to the stadium. They got there just in time. Brad Best's voice boomed through the air.

"Welcome! To the Russian World Championship finals! This match is between the beautiful, amazing, and alluring Purity Bladers and the always awesome G Revolution!" AJ Topper's voice came next.

"First of the Purity Bladers is Kimi! She is going up against Max! This is a battle of offense against defense!" Kimi and Max walked up to the dish. They shook hands and took their places.

'Ok…I got to win this…'

'Steady, Draciel…'

DJ Jazzman did the countdown and the two blades were off. Max's Draciel went to the center of the dish and stopped. Kimi's Denzi was circling him.

"Ok Draciel! Just wait for her to make her attack, and then evade!" Max ordered.

'Denzi! Let's do this! Storm of Tranquility!' Kimi sent her orders through her mind, catching Max off guard. Kimi was proclaimed the winner.

AJ Topper and Brad Best announced the next two bladers, and Lin and Tyson walked up to the dish. They wished each other good luck and waited for the countdown.

"Mequil! Bubble Cannon!" Lin looked confident and she used all her strength, but she mistimed her attack slightly, giving Tyson a chance to evade and come back with his own attack. Tyson took this chance to claim victory.

"Now Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister!" The match was now tied and the crowd was going crazy. It was all down to the last two opponents, Kai and Yuki. This final match would determine the winners. After introductions were made, Kai and Yuki went to the Beydish. They kissed each other and took their positions, ignoring the crowds shocked expressions.

DJ Jazzman began the countdown. "3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" The blades were off. Kiama and Dranzer seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse. One blade would chase the other, then it would switch.

Yuki was enjoying herself, but she knew that it had to end soon. If she wanted to or not, she had to leave…leave her friends, her family, and her lover…to go back to Biovolt. This disheartened Yuki, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she took a deep breath and gave it all she had.

"Kiama! Blazing Paw!"

"Dranzer! Flame Gigs Turbo!" Both bitbeasts came out of their blades and went head on at full power. As the two bitbeasts collided, a huge explosion destroyed the dish and leveled the whole stadium. There was a huge flash of blinding light, and a gigantic cloud of smoke and dust appeared. When the destruction cleared up a bit, everyone got a good look at the blades. Kiama had totally stopped and Dranzer was wobbling with barely any energy left beside her.

"Kai wins! The G Revolution once again claim victory in the World Championships!" The crowd went wild. The two groups met in the center and congratulated each other.

They left the stadium and headed back to the house. When they got there, no one saw Yuki write a tiny note and put it on the table next to the front door. Putting her hand on the knob, she turned around and looked at the room her friends were in. No one heard her leave, or heard her bid farewell.

In barely a whisper, Yuki spoke. As she spoke, tears fell down her face.

"Good-Bye…"

* * *

There you have it! That was the chapter…I personally think it stunk, but I guess I can't complain. I hope you like it, and I'm pretty sure the next chappie will be longer and better. It will be called **Chapter 10: Yuki's Disappearance and Kai's Heartache**. Also, as you all may know, I've been thinking about starting a new story. I'll tell you when I post it. It will be called **Chaos of the Bey**, information on it is on my profile.

**Kai: **I hate you. **Storms out of the house and slams the door on his way.**

**Mel: **Um…Click the little purple button down there and review! The more you review, the faster the updates will come, and hopefully we can get Boss back!


	11. Yuki’s Disappearance and Kai’s Heartache

AG329: I'm back! **Crickets chirp in the background. **Uh, Guys? Anyone?

Kai: Well it's about time you got back. People have been waiting for this story to be updated for ages now.

AG329: KAI! YOU ACTUALLY MISSED ME! THAT'S SO SWEET!

Kai: Um…**slowly backs away and runs out of room. AG329 stares after him.**

Ming-Ming: **Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl329 does not own beyblade, but she does own her characters and the plot.

Kenny: Hi Ming-Ming…**stares in awe. Mel comes up and slaps him.**

AG329: Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yuki's Disappearance and Kai's Heartache

* * *

**

**Kai's POV

* * *

**

I noticed Yuki fall behind in the group. I was about to follow her to find out what the matter was when I thought against it. I figured she just needed some time alone. Shrugging, I entered the room all the others were in. The finals were over now so I just had to wonder, what is going to happen now? I shook my head to try and get the thought out of my head. I didn't want to have to think about leaving my girlfriend so soon after I got her.

When I walked into the room, I rolled my eyes at the sight. Hillary and Tyson were having another stupid meaningless fight over why cucumbers and pickles taste different, Max and Lin were eating so much sugar it was a miracle they weren't on sugar rush yet…wait spoke too soon…A loud crash was heard as two teens knocked over Mrs. Hiwatari's extremely expensive porcelain vase. Anyways, Mika and Ray looked to be in a deep discussion, Kenny and Mel were typing on the laptops, Kimi and Daichi were fighting over the control, and Tala and Mariah were snogging each other in the corner.

I was just about to turn out of the room to find my girlfriend, when I heard Tyson make a remark he was going to regret making for the rest of his life.

"It's hard to believe that old Mr. Sourpuss can really have a heart under his so called 'tough' exterior…" Tyson started to laugh at his own remark, and the others looked at him worried. I gave him my best death glare, and he instantly fell silent. I lifted one finger, and he ran. I started to chase after him…like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

* * *

**Mika's POV

* * *

**

I turned away from my conversation with Ray to see what all the fuss was about. I should have known…Kai was out to beat up poor little Tyson again.

I looked around the room, only to notice that something was missing. Not being too able to figure it out, I decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Shrugging, I turned back to watch Kai beating up on Tyson after the stupid remark he had just made. Then it hit me. Yuki. Boss. She was gone.

My eyes went wide as I frantically scanned the room again, hoping that she was just hidden somewhere and I missed her the fist time. After a few scans, I realized that I had been right. Yuki was gone. I quickly turned to Ray.

"Ray," I started, in barely over a whisper. He turned to look at me, showing me that I had his full attention. I took a deep breath and continued. "It's Yuki…she's gone…" Ray's head shot up that instant and he quickly looked around the room using his feline senses for any signs of Yuki. When he had no luck, he decided it was time to tell the others.

"Guys…" Everyone turned to Ray. "Where's Yuki?"

The others looked around the room. After a few minutes they all looked back at Ray and me. Kai had dropped Tyson and was standing there frozen to the spot, clearly worried about his beloved girlfriend.

"Let's split up. We might be able to find her better." We all split up into pairs. After much debate, we headed out around the house in a search for Yuki.

* * *

**Normal POV

* * *

**

Kai was walking around on his own trying to think of where he might find Yuki. After about ten minutes of walking, he stopped and sat down against the wall. Just then, he got an idea. He started walking to the main entrance. Sure enough, right there, sitting on the table, was a note. Kai carefully picked it up and read it. His body visually tensed up and for the first time in over 11 years, silent tears fell down his face.

The others met back up in the living room, only to have no luck. When they finally realized that Kai wasn't back yet, they went looking for him. They headed towards the main entrance and saw Kai standing there with his back to them. He was so rigid, it made the others worried. Mika was the one to finally speak.

"Kai…" He slowly turned to face his friends and they gasped when they saw his tear-stained face. He slowly made his way to Mika and gave her the note. She motioned for Mariah to come over. They read the note silently and the color drained from their faces. They were as white as freshly fallen snow. The others looked at each other confused. Their questions were no where near answered when the two girls ran up to Kai and threw their arms around him, while trying to say comforting words to make him feel better. The effect wasn't that great seeing that they were crying themselves.

Curiously, Tala picked up the fallen letter and read it aloud. Shocked expressions filled the room as it was read.

My Dear Friends:

You must understand that I really do love you all, and I would never purposely leave you. I care about you, and I wanted you to be safe. That is why I left. It is a very complicated story, so I will not waste our time by telling it to you. All I ask is that you forgive me for doing this and that you move on in life. Forget about me, but always keep me buried somewhere deep in your hearts. I wish I could have said a proper farewell, but it would have been to heart breaking. Kai, I love you. Please never forget that, but move on. There's no hope for us to be together anymore. I'm very sorry.

Yuki

The gang looked around at each other and then looked at the broken down Kai. Yuki was the only person he ever loved…the only person he could ever open up to, and she was gone. Just like that. It was hard for them, but they couldn't even begin to imagine how incredibly hard it was for their friend.

Ray and Tala helped lift Kai onto his feet and they brought him to his room.

"Dude, don't worry. We'll get her back. I promise. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll figure out where she is and we'll think of someway to get her back." Tala's words helped soothe Kai to some extent and he nodded his head.

"And that goes double for me." Ray helped Kai sit on his bed. Kai looked up at his friends. As much as he ignored them and as much as he never admitted it to himself or anyone else, Ray and Tala were his best friends. There were always there for him, and he really appreciated it. He sighed and nodded his head. Ray and Tala looked at each other with pure concern written on their face, and they walked out of the room. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Somewhere—Still Normal POV

* * *

**

"I'm glad you came…"

"Let's just get this over with. You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends if I came, so here I am."

"Very good…come now…" Yuki reluctantly followed the man she hated more than anything else into the cold and barren wasteland where the plane was waiting to bring them to the one place she hated more than anywhere else…Biovolt…

* * *

AG329: Well, there you go! I'm sorry it's so short...I hope you liked it, and I'm really really really sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be **Chapter 11: She's Going to Get Herself Killed!**

**POLL:**

**Do you want me to make a sequel?  
****-yes  
****-no**

Kai: **wipes away tears **Please Review…

Read the story **Beyblade or Love **its very good. Thanx.


	12. She's Going to Get Herself Killed!

AG329: Hey people, did ya miss me? **_IMPORATANT: _**The 50th reviewer will get to have their OC, girl or boy, (I was hoping more for a boy though) to be in this story, and in the sequel. The character will play a MAJOR role in the sequel.

Kai: Why do you bother?

AG329: Because I need a new OC, and what's better than giving my faithful reviewers the chance to be in my story?

Kai: Whatever…

**Disclaimer: gets off the phone with lawyer **Nope, I still don't own Beyblade…  
**Warning! **Kai might be a bit OOC at times in this chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **She's Going to Get Herself Killed!

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had this awful dream that Yuki left without a word, and that she was gone from me forever. I sighed and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 AM. I overslept, but that didn't matter much to me, I just couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had. It seemed so real…I was about to lie down to get some more sleep, when I realized that it wasn't a dream. Yuki really did leave, she really was gone. Just like that. She left. I fought back the tears that were threatening to come, and I lay back down, hoping to get some more sleep. After a few minutes, I figured it was useless, so I got up.

As I stepped out of my room, I could hear faint voices coming from downstairs. It sounded like the others were eating breakfast. I didn't bother to go down because, knowing Tyson, there probably wasn't any food left anyways. Sighing, I walked to the bathroom. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw that my face was extremely pale, and it looked like I hadn't eaten for weeks. Even though Yuki had been gone for less than a day total, it still seemed like an eternity. I turned the faucet on and made sure the water was cold. When it was cold enough to send chills down my spine, I sprayed some in my face.

I turned my head to get a towel to dry myself off with. When I was putting the towel away, I thought I saw a shadow outside thought the corner of my eye. Confused, I turned to face the window. I opened it and gazed around. When I didn't see anything that looked to be wrong or out of place, I closed the window.

I headed down the hall and stopped in front of a door. I immediately recognized the door as the door to Yuki's room. Cautiously, so no one downstairs would here me, I went in. The door creaked as I slowly pushed it open. I winced at the high pitched sound it made that reminded me of long nails scraping themselves painfully across a chalk board.

When the door was finally open, I hesitantly made my way inside. Everything looked to be in order as I quickly scanned the room. Not wanting to be in the room much longer, I turned to leave. As I turned, something caught my eye. Out of curiosity, I went to go investigate. My eyes went wide when I saw what it was. It was a crumbled up piece of paper. It looked like it had been read and reread, then, out of anger, crumbled up into something that could barely be described as paper. Reaching out my hand, I picked it up and carefully straightened it out, while trying not to tear it. When I finally managed to do this, I slowly read it.

Yuki,

Let's keep this short. Meet me in the old industrial park after the tournament. There our plane will be waiting for us to take us to your favorite place in the world. I'm glad you decided to come back to me, and I assure you, you will have no regrets.

Voltaire

I reread the note about ten times, and my brain finally registered what was being said. Yuki went to Biovolt! But of her own free will? The way this letter sounds, it was as if it was of her own free will…I scowled. How could she do this to us! How could she do this to me! I gripped the piece of paper tightly in my hand and stormed out of the room.

I felt tears in my eyes once again, but my anger was too much and they didn't come. I could feel Dranzer's worried presence in the back of my mind, but I ignored it. I walked right by everyone and slammed the front door on my way out. Everyone stared at me as I left, not daring to say anything in fear that I might inflict some sort of pain upon them.

After I had calmed down a bit, I returned to the house. No one even tried to talk to me at all.

A few hours later, everyone was downstairs, and they were trying to figure out what to do. I hadn't shown them the note yet, but I figured it was about time. I was deep in thought when Mika's voice snapped me out of my trance. I figured it was now or never.

**Normal POV**

"Kai, why are you so quiet? It's kind of eerie…" Mika looked at Kai inquisitively. Instead of giving her a straight answer, he walked over to her and held out his hand which seemed to be holding something. She looked at him confused before taking the object out of Kai's hand to see. She gasped. For the second time in two days, Kai had given her a note that he found to read.

Mika's hand began to tremble as she slowly read the note. Making sure she read it correctly and didn't misunderstand what it was saying, she reread it a few times. Unable to speak, she gave the letter to Mariah, who hesitantly read it aloud.

After a few extremely long moments of silence, Kimi spoke.

"What the hell does she think she's doing going back to Biovolt? She's going to get herself killed!" Everyone looked at Kimi warily, and then they turned their gaze to Kai, who seemed way to calm about all of this. This confused everyone, but no one brought it up, remembering the state of anger Kai was in earlier that day.

Deciding it was best for the group, Hillary ushered them outside to go for a little walk and get some fresh air. They made their way to the park and sat in the grass. Everyone but Tala had gone. He said he needed to check up on his team to make sure they were all safe.

The group was sitting there in silence. They heard the bushes rustling behind them. Thinking it was just Tala, they ignored it. After a few moments, the noise stopped, but there was still no sign of their friend anywhere. Confused, they turned around. Before anyone could fully turn their heads, two blades whizzed by them dangerously.

They stared in shock, and quickly got up. Through instinct, they all took out their blades, awaiting the worst. Just then, two young kids, both of whom seemed to be about twelve or thirteen years old walked into view. They held out their hands, and the two blades returned to them. What really surprised the group was what the two boys were wearing. It was Biovolt's outfit.

"Who are you!" Mariah asked, even though it was more like a demand. The boys snickered and reloaded their blades. Upon seeing this, Ray and Mariah's golden cat-like eyes narrowed and they hissed. The others looked upon the intruders with glares that would make Kai proud, if he wasn't in his currant state.

"Our names are not important! But if you must know, we are here to take your bitbeasts!" They were about to launch their blades when Kai interrupted them.

"Who sent you?" He asked, while holding his steady glare.

"Our new trainer at Biovolt sent us. Her name is, well…she told us to call her Boss! She is under the command of Voltaire and we are under her command. She told us to come and fight with you, taking your bitbeasts!"

"Hn. I'll take them." Kai said to his friends, his gaze never leaving the two mysterious boys.

"Are you sure?" Tyson looked at Kai, who just nodded his head in answer. Shrugging, he lowered hid Dragoon. The others followed suite. Not even bothering with the count down, the three boys launched their blades in a heavy pursuit.

Kai sent all his anger to his blade. Dranzer took it willingly and fought hard. The two Biovolt boys together were evenly matched up against Kai. The three blades crashed at full force, sending pieces of the blades flying everywhere. The force of the blades was so strong, that they tore up the earth beneath them as the collided. Just then, there was a big flash of light as three bitbeasts emerged from their blades. The light was so blinding that everyone had to cover their eyes. The three bitbeasts, a phoenix, an ox, and a bear, attacked each other, none letting up. Bitbeast flesh was ripped off and their magical blood splattered everywhere. Their masters had deep gashes, bites, and bruises almost identical to theirs. A huge collision sent everyone flying backwards.

The dust finally cleared after a few moments, and everyone saw that only one blade was still hanging in. The blade was Dranzer. The group sighed in relief and smirked. The boys then watched in horror as their beloved bitbeasts left their blades for good, in hopes of finding more worthy masters.

In fear of anything happening to them, they ran as fast as they could. Returning their gaze back to Kai, they saw that he was sitting there, bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Everyone started to panic, and finally, Tala made it to the scene. He gasped at what he saw. Quickly calming everyone down, he made arrangements to go send Kai to the hospital.

**At Biovolt—Still Normal POV**

"You boys disgrace me! You were sent to defeat Kai and take his bitbeast!" A very angry Voltaire walked around his desk so he was only a few feet away from the two very scared boys. Yuki stood outside, and, anticipating what was about to occur, she started to wince. When nothing happened, she continued to eavesdrop.

"But sir!"

"No buts!"

"Please, listen. We may not have retrieved Kai's bitbeast Dranzer, but he was badly hurt in the battle and is now in the hospital." Voltaire smirked evilly at this news and he rewarded the two boys.

Just outside the door, Yuki gasped. Tears ran down her pale face as she heard what happened. Not being able to listen to this anymore, she ran to her "room". 'I'll get you for this Voltaire! I promise you!' She slammed her door shut and flopped on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

**At the Hospital—Still Normal POV**

The group stared at Kai as he slept. He seriously hurt, and he was bandaged up in think bandages. Not being able to understand why Yuki sent those two boys to do something like this, they all sat there confused.

No one noticed as Kai woke up and put himself in a sitting position. When he grunted, everyone snapped their heads to see him sitting up, looking at them. They could tell he was thinking about something. No one said a word, and finally, after a few long, dreadful moments of silence, Kai spoke.

"We have to get her back. There is no way she did all of this on her own free will. We have to save her. Even if it kills us." He looked at them, and they nodded their heads, fully understanding what he was saying. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

**AG329: **There it is! I'm sorry if it was kind of short, but this chapter was really just leading the story into the next chappie, which will be a very important one. Remember: The 50th reviewer will get to have their OC in this story and in the sequel.

**Kai: **I hate you, AG329. Now to all of you readers: Review!


	13. Depression: The Plan pt 1

AG329 here and I would like to say hi to all my faithful reviewers! I'm not entirely sure if we can respond to reviewers or not, so I'll just say that I really appreciate all the reviews, and keep them coming! This is my first ficcie and I'm quite pleased with its progress…not only do I have over 50 reviews, but this story is on a C2! The new OC will appear in the very end of the next chappie, and there are only 4 chappies to go. I'll stop taking now, so enjoy the fic!

**Kimi: Disclaimer: **She doesn't own Beyblade, and no matter what she thinks, she never will!

**AG329: eyes narrow **Gee…thanks…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
**Depression: The Plan pt. 1

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I awoke from my dreamless slumber with an aching head. Stumbling out of bed, I made my way to the "mirror" that was randomly placed in this room that seemed more like a jail cell. Wiping some of the grime off, I looked at myself. My once colorful complexion was now drained into a dull, pale, tear-stricken sight.

I frowned and solemnly made my way back to the old, beat up cot that was supposed to be my bed in this place. I felt the pillow, which was more like a piece of ripped fabric with old, hard stuffing in it. It was very damp from my never ending tears that fell all night long.

The more I thought about why I was crying in the first place, the more I felt the need to cry some more. I wasn't suicidal, I knew I wasn't, but if I stayed in this place any longer, continuing doing the things I did, I wasn't too sure. I let my thoughts stray from me again and I found myself thinking about Kai.

His white as snow, soft skin and those harsh lilac eyes that I grew so fond of kept making their appearance in my mind, as well as his deep red and surprisingly gentle lips. I couldn't help but think about his blue shark fins that he painted onto his face, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered all the times he told me he was going to make them into tattoos, but was always too chicken to do it.

I began to remember the good old, carefree days we had when we were younger. We had no sense of responsibility back then, and all we ever thought about was beyblading and ice cream. We never had any bad thoughts and we were constantly up to some kind of mischief. Those were the times I sometimes wish I could just go back to. Back then, everyone was friends, no one wanted to hurt anyone or steal something from them, and Kai…he actually smiled.

My thoughts began to stray away from the happy days to the bad days. The days when I thought Kai had killed my parents. The days I was actually stupid enough to believe Voltaire and his brainwashing methods. Those were the days I planned my revenge on Kai, always awaiting the day I would be able to show him once and for all the pain I was going through. Then it came. The day came.

I got my revenge on Kai, and I ever managed to steal his Dranzer…steal…such a vile word. Then Tala came, and he told me the truth. It shocked me, but I knew that it was the truth. From that day on, I vowed to get back at Voltaire for everything he did to me and my friends!...My friends…they probably hate me now…

After that day, my feelings for Kai also grew with each and every passing moment. I grew to love him, or so I thought. In reality, I had really loved Kai since the very beginning, but I was too scared to admit it to myself. At the semi-finals, I was really worried he would lose, and that's when the cat was let out of the bag. Admitting to myself that I love Kai was probably the best thing I could have done…that is…until it put him in danger of being severely hurt by Voltaire.

My eyes narrowed. Voltaire had promised me that if I joined him, no one I loved and cared for would get hurt, but now Kai is in the hospital because of him! He even had the nerve to make it sound like _I _sent those boys! Voltaire is really low. Nothing but scum, and I will get back at him, somehow, even if it kills me!

Slamming my fist on the bed, I wiped my face with my sleeve. I quickly splashed some murky, old, vile water on my face to make it look like I hadn't been crying. When I was finished, I took a deep breath and headed out of the room. I had received a note, apparently, saying that Voltaire wanted to speak with me. I reached his office door and knocked, awaiting the command to enter…ugh…command…another vile word.

"Enter." His harsh voice rang out in the silent hallway and I boldly opened the door. He nodded when he saw it was me. I stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to give me my orders. "You are to go to the abandoned industrial park and steal me all the valuable things you find there. Then, I want you to use your blade and destroy the building, eliminating any traces of entrance. You make take anyone you wish with you."

"I prefer to go solo." I said, my eyes glaring an icy cold glare that would make the Antatic seem like the hottest place on Earth.

"Then so be it." Without further ado, I left to complete his mission.

**At the Hospital—Normal POV**

"Here's the plan…" Everyone sat silent, waiting for Kai to elaborate. It was so quiet that the shuffling of feet outside of the door by passers could be heard as if it was a stampede of elephants. Kai sighed and decided it was time to speak. "Someone has to go into Biovolt, pretending to be loyal to Voltaire. They have to make Yuki trust them, but without her suspecting a thing! We will keep in contact, and then as soon as the time is right, the rest of us will go and finish things off." Upon finishing his speech, everyone turned their gaze to Tala.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused. It was Mika who spoke.

"Well Tala, Kai can't go because he's in the hospital, and Voltaire knows that Kai would never be loyal to him, the girls and me can't go because we don't remember Biovolt that well, the others can't go because they've never been to Biovolt, and those two boys saw all of us anyways. You were the only one that wasn't there, and you still remember what Biovolt looks like and stuff. Besides, Voltaire would never question your loyalty because he knows you're a strong blader and he wouldn't want to lose the chance of having you on his side." Mika finished and Tala groaned. He knew she was right, and that there was no way he would be able to talk anyone out of it.

After a few awkward moments of a dreadfully eerie silence, Tala nodded his head in agreement. The others smiled and they gave Tala a special phone so they could keep in touch with him while he was in Biovolt. Asthis was being done, the faintest smileappereared on the smallest features of Kai's face.

"Thanks, Tala…" Everyone gasped when they heard Kai say this. Never before had any of them, not even the girls, heard Kai say thanks to anyone. Tala had a huge grin on his face and he walked out of the room. No one questioned where he was going because they all knew he was going to go save their friend. Silently, they all wished hima good luck. Mariah had tears in her eyes as she watched her beloved boyfriend go, but she didn't let them fall. She knew she had to be strong for him. For her friends. For Yuki.

**With Tala—Tala's POV**

I walked down the corridors of the hospital pondering over how I was going to get to Russia. Almost as if someone could hear my thoughts, my cell phone began to ring. It kind of startled me and I slightly jumped at the sound.

"Hello?" It was Mr. Dickenson who spoke on the other end. I sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't anyone like Voltaire or Boris who wanted nothing more than to ruin my life and make me miserable the way he made his own grandson and my friends, the girls, miserable.

"Hello Tala. Kai just called and informed me that you would like to go to Russia to visit your old team." I smiled and eagerly spoke back, playing along with the game that Kai had set up.

"Yes sir, but you see…I have no way of getting there." I crossed my fingers and hoped he would say the exact thing he ended up saying.

"No problems! Just go to the airport in one hour and I can give you a ride there with one of my private jets." I let out a silent cheer and realized that Mr. Dickenson was still on the line. Blushing from embarrassment, I quickly responded.

"Thank you so much sir! You don't even realize how much this means to me!" I practically threw my cell into my pocket as I bolted out of the hospital's swinging doors.

I raced to the airport, taking very few belongings with me, and I sat in the plane that Mr. Dickenson had lent me. I stayed awake all throughout the ride, thinking hard about how I was going to get Cat to trust me without her suspecting anything.

Before I knew it, I was in Russia. My home land. It would have been a happy moment, had I not been sent here on a very dangerous mission to save one of my best friends.

I got off the plane and left the airport. Walking around for about an hour, I finally reached my destination. Biovolt. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the doors.

"Here goes nothing…" I pushed open the doors and stopped when I saw who was standing directly in front of me.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! Hmm…not very long, but I hope you liked it! The next chappie will be called **Chapter Thirteen: Tala's Loyalty: The Plan pt. 2**

**Kai: **When do I get out of that damn hospital?

**AG329: **NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kai: eyes narrow **Review.


	14. Tala's Loyalty: The Plan pt 2

AG329 is back again! I've decided that I'm going to try and make these last few chappies long and descriptive for you.

_This chappie is dedicated to **CryingSorceress, **my great friend, co-writer of Chaos of the Bey, and partner in crime! I hope you enjoy this chappie!_

**To all my reviewers: **Thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much to me. Keep them coming!

**Tyson: looks around **Good, no sign of Daichi…**Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade bu-**gets tackled by Daichi**

**Daichi: Disclaimer-Continued: **But she does own her characters and this story, so don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
**Tala's Loyalty: The Plan pt. 2

* * *

**Tala's POV**

I opened the doors that lead into Biovolt's main entrance and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was standing right in front of me. My palms suddenly became all sweaty, and my eyes were as large as soccer balls. There, standing right in front of me, was Cat. She looked straight into my eyes, with a cool, indifferent expression on her face. She was so pale and so thin, it scared me. She had only been gone for about two days, but the effects Biovolt were having on her were huge.

Her face was so emotionless, and she had an aura around her that seemed dreadfully eerie and dangerous. I gulped, and out of instinct, I took a couple of steps back. She turned her body so she was completely facing me. It seemed as though she was looking right through me, like I wasn't even there. But I knew she saw me, and I hesitated, wondering if this plan of Kai's was such a good one after all.

"Tala…" My eyes went wider as Cat said this. Even her voice sounded so cold, so lifeless. If this is what had happened to her over a course of two days, I really didn't want to know what would happen if she stayed any longer. I suddenly realized that she was waiting for an explanation as to why I was there. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My voice seemed to have left me. I gulped and took a deep, slightly refreshing breath.

"Yuki. Bring me to Voltaire." I tried to speak as calmly and strong as I could, but deep down I was simply a terrified little boy. She seemed to have sensed my fear and uncomfort as she took a few steps closer to me. I hesitated, and found that I had to literally force myself to keep my ground.

"And why should I do that?" She questioned me, the frightening aura intensifying with her every word. One again, I found that my voice had left me. It wasn't for another couple of long, eerie, uncomfortable moments that I finally spoke.

"After _you _left, everyone fell apart and went their separate ways. I decided to return to my one and only true home here in Russia. The one place I ever felt welcome. My loyalty is, and always was, here with Biovolt." For effect, I puffed out my chest. I made my speech sound as bold and daring as I could, stressing when I said the word you.

I noticed Yuki's appearance falter a bit as I said this, sadness clearly showing in her eyes. She didn't really believe me, did she? I took a deep breath and awaited her wrath. Instead of tearing me limb from limb like I thought she was, she simply turned around, motioning for me to follow.

I walked inside of the place I hated more than anything. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Yuki gently closed the large door. As she did this, her sleeve went up her arm a little, and I saw something that made my eyes bulge out, my breathing go shallow, and my heart start pounding rapidly. On her arm, there were small, fresh cuts that seemed to be made from something sharp. Her arm was badly bruised, and I watched solemnly as one of the cuts opened up and began to bleed aimlessly.

Cat winced at the sharp pain that spread through her body. Carefully, she ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped the cut in it. She then lowered her sleeve and looked at me. I immediately turned my head, but I knew that she had caught me staring. I couldn't help but wonder about it. Since when did Cat cut herself, since when did she become suicidal?

I snapped out of my daze and noticed that Cat was already a few feet ahead of me. I hastened my pace to catch up to her. We walked in silence for a few minutes. Not the comfortable kind of silence, but the eerie one that wanted to make you scream. I decided that if I was going to make her trust me, then I had to break the ice somehow. I glanced at Cat and slowly began to speak.

"So…um…when did you start…you know…cutting yourself?" Damn, bad topic to bring up. I looked at Cat and watched as sadness once again filled her emotionless eyes. I bit my lower lip, hoping that I didn't just ruin my chance of completing my mission. After a couple of minutes, she answered me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Her words were so filled with ice and venom. It was like a poison that would kill you if you pressed on it too much. Knowing that she clearly did not want to talk about it, I dropped the subject. I tried to come up with something better to say, but my mind failed on me.

"Um…how have you been?" I'm such an idiot. Obviously she hasn't been fine! I mentally slapped myself. Cautiously, I once again turned my gaze to her. She didn't seem too happy.

"I've been just fine and dandy!" Cat glared at me, and before I could say anything else, we reached Voltaire's office. She sighed and began to walk away, leaving me all alone in the gloomy, deserted hallway that seriously needed to be cleaned. I forced my hand into a fist, and I unhappily knocked on the door. Not even waiting for an answer, I boldly opened the door.

Voltaire looked up from his stack of papers and froze when he saw it was me. I smirked, knowing that I cut him off guard. Voltaire cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He raised his hand and motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk. I looked at the seats in disgust, but I knew better than to make Voltaire mad, so I sat.

Voltaire studied me for a few minutes before standing up. He turned so his back was facing me. Another few minutes passed, and I was getting extremely bored and really irritated with all of this waiting. I was about to make a remark, when Voltaire spoke. I heavily sighed.

"So, Tala. What brings you here?" He turned his head and looked at me. He had cocked his eyebrow and was awaiting my response. I suddenly felt the urge to piss him off, so I simply smirked and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes, I sat there for a few minutes. I could easily tell that Voltaire was losing his patience with me. I finally decided to speak, not wanting to ruin my mission.

"Well, you see, I have decided that power is all there is in the world. I simply could not bear to be around my so called friends anymore, so I decided to return to where I truly belong. Right here in Biovolt." I opened my eyes and smiled at Voltaire's expression. Priceless, a true Kodak moment. Where's the camera when you need one?

"Welcome home, Tala." Voltaire handed me a piece of paper. I smiled and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, my smile turned into a frown and I flipped off Voltaire's door. Phase one complete. I sighed and opened up the piece of paper that Voltaire handed me. It said to go down the hall to Boris's office, and to talk to him about where I would sleep and what position I would hold.

I briskly walked down the dimly lit corridor, glaring at anyone who dared to even mock me once. If I was going to be here for a while, I wanted everyone to know their place with me, and to respect me. As I was walking, I caught sight of Cat helping out a little boy, who looked no older than five, trying to show him the proper way to launch a blade. I shrugged. I figured Boris could wait, so I turned and headed down towards Cat.

"Hold it like this. Good, now when I say, I want you to concentrate and launch your blade with all your strength. The little boy simply nodded, awaiting the cue. "Good, now!" The boy launched his blade and watched with happiness as his blade spun in the dish. I smiled as I watched this, remembering something from the past.

**Flashback—Normal POV**

A little boy of about 6 years old launched his blade and watched helplessly as it flew a foot away from the dish, and crashed. Depressed, the little boy walked over to his blade and picked it up. He sighed. He was about to give up, when he saw a little girl with blue hair launch her blade and beat a much older and much stronger opponent then her without breaking a sweat.

The little girl looked to be the same age as the boy. He stared in awe as the girl defeated all her opponents one by one. After a few moments, they girl noticed she was being watched. She turned to face the little boy. Curiously, she walked over to the boy and introduced herself.

"Hi, you must be new here. My name is Yuki." She smiled at the boy and took his hand into hers. She gently shook it and turned away. She was about to walk away when the little boy called out to her.

"Hey wait!" Yuki turned to face the boy. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The boy ran up to her and stopped when he was a few feet away. He put his hands on his knees and panted. He finally managed to catch his breath and speak. "My name is Tala. I couldn't help but notice how good you are at beyblading. Do you think you could give me a few pointers?"

Yuki smiled warmly at Tala and led him to a nearby dish. She took out her blade and motioned for him to watch her. Deep in concentration, the girl launched her blade successfully into the dish. Tala once again stared in awe.

"Now you do it." Tala nodded his head and once again attempted to launch his beyblade. Like all of his previous attempts, he failed miserably. Yuki's brow furrowed and she walked over to Tala so she was standing right next to him. As she studied him, a group of four other girls came over.

"Hey, Yuki. What are you doing?" A girl with cherry colored hair questioned her.

"Hey, Mika. This is Tala, he's new here. I'm trying to show him how to launch a beyblade properly. Oh, Tala, this is Mika, Lin, Mel, and Kimi. They are my best friends." She pointed to each of the girls as she said their name. The girl named Mel walked over to Yuki.

"Why are you having trouble?" She questioned, obviously wanting to help.

"His technique is fine…but he just can't seem to launch a blade properly…"

Mel looked at Yuki then at Tala. She took his blade from his hand and carefully studied it. She smiled as she sat down on the cold, hard floor. Mel took Tala's beyblade apart and carefully redesigned it. When she was done, she handed it back to him.

"Here, try it out now." Tala stared at her quizzically, and he launched his blade once again. This time, it landed directly in the Beydish, with an amazing amount of power. Tala smiled and thanked his new found friends for their help.

**End of Flashback—Tala's POV**

I smiled as I remembered the day I first met the girls. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Cat staring at me with a look of confusion spread across her face. She waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me back into reality. Before she could say anything, I spoke.

"Remember the day we first met?" I smiled at her.

"How couldn't I? It was right here." For the first time since I got here, a couple hours ago, Cat smiled. I was about to continue speaking when I realized that I still had to go see Boris.

"Shit, I have to go. I'll see you around." With that, I left. Cat stared at me and a smirk played onto her features. She could sense that I wasn't here because I wanted to be. No, she knew. She knew that she could trust me. Hew smirk turned into a smile as she turned and retreated back to her room.

I made my way to Boris's office and knocked on the door. Once again, I entered without waiting for an answer from inside the room. While I was inside of his office, Boris went through all of Biovolt's rules, making me smile as I remembered the days the girls and I totally disregarded those rules and decided to have some fun. He gave me a couple sets of clothes and the keys to my room.

Also, Boris told me that I would be working with Yuki in the training facility, helping the new kids to learn to become good bladers. As I walked to my room, I noticed that it was right next to Cat's room. I smiled at her closed door, knowing my mission wasn't going to be as hard as I had thought it was going to be.

When I closed the door to my room, I quickly got changed into one of Biovolt's outfits. Man, these people really lack a sense of fashion. I glanced around to make sure I wasn't being spied on. When the coast was clear, I took out the special phone the others had given me and contacted Kai.

"Hn." I grinned to myself. It felt so good to hear Kai's overly excited voice again.

"Hey, it's Tala."

"No shit. Who else would it be? Santa Claus?" I disregarded Kai's remark as I continued to speak.

"Cat's here. She's fine, in a sense I guess…She's been cutting herself. Not to mention, she looks like a damn ghost. There's a creepy aura around her, too." I could sense Kai's slow and ragged breathing as I spoke. Not wanting him to worry, I quickly added the good news in. "The good news is that Voltaire and Boris completely trust me, and I even got Cat to smile a little." Kai sighed a sigh of relief before answering.

"Ok, good job. Keep in touch."

"I will." With that, we hang up. I slumped down onto the hard army cot that was supposed to be my bed. Fatigue quickly overcame me, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**With Voltaire—Normal POV**

A girl of about 15 years old got thrown into one of the dungeons in the cellar of Biovolt.

"You won't escape me this time, Kiara." Voltaire's evil, maniacal laugh filled the cold, dark dungeons as he locked the girl in her prison. As she sat there, tears formed in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! It's much longer than last chappie and better if you ask me. The next chappie will be called **Chapter Fourteen: Kiara: The Plan pt. 3**

Kiara: What the hell? This sucks! **Sighs **Please review…

Name: Kiara Minato  
Age: 15  
Appearance: She has dark blue eyes, black waist-length hair with dark blue  
streaks, is lightly tanned and she has a slim figure. She has an emerald  
painted on her fore head. Kiara wears a blue full sleeved shirt, black  
flare-out jeans and black finger-less gloves with the design of blue fire on  
them. She wears a silver chain around her neck with a silver wolf pendent and  
a silver bracelet.  
Personality: Kiara is a head-strong girl who doesn't take shit from no-one  
and she loves sarcasm. She is tough and a good strategist, practical and  
logical. She has a soft-side but as she was raised in Biovolt and doesn't  
have many friends that side is rarely seen. She escaped though. She isn't  
really anti-social and u see her smile and laugh from time 2 time.

Thanks to xxxHinaxxx for this OC. Congratulations on being the 50th reviewer!


	15. Kiara: The Plan pt 3

**IMPORTANT! The new story I told you all about is up, and has been up for a while. Check it out, it's really good. It is being co-written with Crying Sorceress.**

AG329 here! The next chappie is the last…I tried to make this chappie super long, so I hope you like it!

**To all my reviewers: **Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much! Here's a cookie!

_This chapter is dedicated to **xxxHinaxxx** for being the 50th reviewer. This chappie is centered mainly around her OC, and the OC will play a major part in the sequel. I hope you like the chapter!_

**Kiara: **Oh, great! You're back! **Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade. Sucks for her. She does own this story and her OC's. Sucks for them. She does not own me. I belong to xxxHinaxxx. Sucks for me. Why does everything suck?

**AG329: eyes narrow **Um…ok…now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
**Kiara: The Plan pt. 3

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I found myself lying in a cold, damp place with chains tying my arms and legs together. After a few moments, my eyes began to adjust. I squinted my eyes, hoping to get a better view of my surroundings. It was quite useless because all I managed to see was the grimy, dirty, damp floor that my body was laying on. I grimaced at the sight.

Trying to get up, I felt a sharp pain sear through my body. I let out a little yelp of pain. I quickly scanned the parts of my body that I could see, trying to find the source of the pain. While I was searching, I turned my back and felt blood seep through my shirt. I held in the scream that was threatening to come.

I gently shook my head and calmly told myself to take slow, deep breaths. As I was doing this, I felt someone's presence come near me. I just ignored it, but I found it incredibly difficult. It was as if the person was staring at me, watching me suffer. I concentrated on the presence, and I heard soft snickering. The person was laughing at me!

"Who the hell are you?" I glared into the darkness, searching for the person who had been watching me for approximately ten minutes already. I soon saw a dark shadow approach me. My body stiffened, but I held my gaze. The person stopped midway and spoke.

"Well hello there, Kiara. Long time no see." I grimaced when I heard that unforgettable voice of the one person who was possibly worse than Voltaire himself. It was Boris. I sighed slightly in clear annoyance as he continued to speak. "How have you been?" My glare intensified as he said this.

"I've been just peachy! Being locked up inside of a badly washed jail cell has always been my main goal in life!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my every word. Apparently he didn't catch onto it though. Man, could this guy get any denser?

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that. Anyways, I hear you that you have destroyed the dear bitbeast we made you…" He had an awkward grin on his face as he said this. I already knew I wasn't going to like how this conversation was going to end up.

"Ya, so." Boris's eerie smile turned into a frown as he slowly looked me up and down, as if taking in my torn up condition in amusement. This made me really mad.

"As you probably already know, you will be severely punished for it." Boris had a smug expression on his face, but over the years of being physically and mentally tortured by him, I knew just how to wipe it off of his face.

"Take your best shot. Nothing you throw at me will hurt me. You don't scare me." Boris scowled as he turned around and briskly walked out of the dungeon room. I smiled in triumph as I fingered my blade and used it to somehow manage to remove the chains from my wrists and ankles.

When I had finally managed to free myself, I looked at the beyblade I was holding. My finger subconsciously rubbed the now empty bitchip and I slightly frowned. About three years ago, that bitchip held an extremely dark and powerful force. It contained Dark Kiama. Dark Kiama…the evil bitbeast that had controlled me, and made me do many terrible things.

Back then all I wanted was power. I wanted to be the best beyblader in the world. Better than Kai, Voltaire's grandson, better than Tyson, the World Champion, and better than Yuki, my half-sister. That's right…my half-sister.

My mother was a young lady in her early twenties when she had me. Apparently, she had an affair with a man not too much older than her. The man was a man by the name of Mr. Tom Minato. He was married and even had a young, one-year old daughter. Anyways, one thing led to another and he ended up having an affair with my mother. He got her pregnant.

Instead of telling everyone the truth, and helping her raise me as his own daughter, he left my mother as soon as he found out about me. Just like that. He just got up and left, never telling my mom where he went, or if we ever wanted anything to do with me. Obviously he didn't.

My mom fell into a sort of depression after that. When she was giving birth to me, she was in such a weak condition that she didn't survive. The doctor that was with her was the only one that heard her last words. They were, "Kiara…my daughter is Kiara Minato…" That's how I got my name.

My mom wasn't very rich, and she had very few possessions to her name. She had only two things that she treasured more than anything else. They were a silver bracelet and a silver chain with a wolf pendant on it. Those are the only two things that I have to remind me of my mom.

After she died, the police used my last name to try and find my father. They found him, but he denied it. He pretended as if he didn't know who I was. After that, I was constantly moving around from foster home to foster home. As I grew older, more was found out about my mom's past. They found out about my father, and he even confessed to being my father.

The only thing was that my father didn't want me. He was very high in the business world, and very respected so no one made him take me. Instead, I was given to a man named Boris. That's when my life turned into a world of hell.

I was barely three years old, and he put me into some weird training facility called Biovolt. I stayed there, and a year later, I met my sister. She knew about me, but like my father, she didn't want anything to do with me. She constantly ignored me, and whenever we would battle, she would have a no mercy attitude on me.

This went on for about a year, and then a new boy came. He was the first friend I ever had my whole life. His name was Tala. It was because of him that my sister and I finally became friends. We were inseparable.

Then, one day, something happened. My father was murdered by Voltaire's grandson. My sister took it really hard and ran away. I was scared. I didn't want her to get hurt. I haven't seen her since then. And to this day, I still have no idea where she is, or is she's even alive still.

Anyways, I was five years old when she left. When I was about thirteen, Tala finally managed to escape, leaving me all alone in this place. I had no one. About a week passed, and I was given Dark Kiama. I was so depressed, that I gladly accepted her. That was the biggest mistake I ever made.

For five months, Dark Kiama's power controlled me and forced me to do many terrible things. I was unable to escape. I was about to give up, and give myself away completely, when I received news that Tala was still alive. This gave me hope, and I fought. I was finally able to escape Dark Kiama's grasp. As soon as the bond was broken, I ran.

I ran for my life. I ran as fast as I could. I had finally escaped from Biovolt. As soon as I was a safe distance away, I gathered up my strength and destroyed Dark Kiama. I was finally in control of my life. For the next two years, I lived on the streets. Then, the unimaginable happened. Voltaire found me. He captured me, and forced me back into this dirt hole.

I was still thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past, when I heard the dungeon doors swing open. I looked up and glared as soon as I saw it was Voltaire. He just looked at me and smiled an evil smile that clearly said he wanted to make my life a living hell just as he did when I was younger.

"Kiara, welcome home." I glared at him and spat on his newly polished shoes. He ignored it and simply continued to speak. "You're probably getting dreadfully sick of staying here n the dungeon, so why don't you follow me? I'm sure you'll be exceptionally happy to see what I have to show you." He awkwardly smiled at me, and I sent and even more bone chilling glare. Hesitantly, I followed him out.

I flinched at the light when we had finally gotten out of the hell hole I was in. It was blinding. He led me to what I supposed was the training room. On my way there, I saw so many young children. I felt really bad for them, knowing that they were going to ruin their lives here in this place.

I solemnly turned my head to watch as Voltaire opened the doors of the training facility. My eyes widened at who I saw. Standing there, in the training room of Biovolt, training the young children, were Tala and my sister Yuki. I gasped in horror. Voltaire noticed this, and he smugly smiled to himself, obviously pleased with my reaction.

Tala was the first person to notice us standing in the door way. As soon as he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at me as if he had just seen a ghost. Without dropping his gaze, he pulled on Yuki's sleeve. This got her attention. She turned to him with a questioning look upon her face.

He slowly raised his arm and pointed right at me. Yuki followed his finger and saw me. Her face went whiter than the whitest white known to man. She ran to me and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. Tears were freely falling down her face. Voltaire had left, and it was a good thing too. If he saw Yuki this way, she would be severely punished. After a few moments, she let go of me.

"What the hell are you doing here? You could get seriously hurt!"

"I was forced back here. What are _you _doing here?" I looked at her quizzically. Upon saying this, Yuki's facial expression faltered a bit. I looked at her confused.

"I had too…" Yuki said it so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. I then looked at Tala, as if to ask him the same question. In response, he gave me a look that said that he'd tell me later when Yuki wasn't around. I looked at him confused, but I just let it pass.

I was about to say something else, when Boris walked in. Tala and Yuki quickly returned to work, and Boris pulled me aside. He gave me two pairs of Biovolt's outfit and the keys to my room.

With that, I left for my room to get changed. I noticed it was right next to Yuki and Tala's rooms. I smiled sadly to myself as I entered my poorly cleaned room. Man, if a health inspector came to this place, they would fail, big time.

I quickly changed into my outfit, and I found a loose floor board in the floor. I quietly put my two prized possessions into it and closed it. Then I made my way back to the training room. According to Boris, I was supposed to help Tala and Yuki.

I got there, and for the rest of the day, we trained all the new students to be vicious and ruthless while in battle. Finally, around 11:00 at night, we were dismissed. The three of us walked to our rooms together. Yuki was the first one to say good night and go inside of her room. I was about to follow suite, when Tala pulled me into his room. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and he shut his door.

"You wanted to know why I'm here." He asked, even though it was more of a statement. I nodded my head, waiting for him to elaborate. "Well, I'm here to get Yuki back." I looked at him, mildly confused about what he was telling me.

"What do you mean?" Tala sighed and sat down, motioning for me to do the same, so I did.

"Well you see, Voltaire must have threatened Yuki or something because after the World Championships, she left without telling us where she went. Soon after, we found out she returned here to Biovolt. We came up with a plan to get her back, so here I am." I stared at him dumbly. He just sighed again.

"What can I do to help?" I asked him, sounding totally serious, and meaning every word. He studied me for a moment before responding.

"Don't tell Yuki about the plan, and when the time comes, stay out of my and Kai's way." Upon hearing the name Kai, I stared at him in disbelief.

"Kai? Are you nuts? He killed my dad!" Tala looked at me with a fierce look, and I instantly shut up.

"No he didn't. It was all a set-up. Oh, and…Yuki and Kai are a pair." I stared at him in disbelief as he said this. I didn't even notice as he opened his bedroom door and ushered me out. Pondering over what he had just told me, I entered my room and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Tala's POV**

I watched as Kiara somberly walked out of my room, silently closing the door behind her. I sighed. I wonder if telling her was the right thing to do? I shook my head, and I gazed around the room that I had been given. My eyes stopped when I saw the special phone that I was given. Carefully walking over to it, I picked it up and called Kai.

"Hn."

"Hey Kai."

"Any news?"

"Well, Yuki is doing better. Her complexion is coming back, she smiles more, and her cuts are healing. I think she suspects something, but she hasn't said anything yet, so I'm still safe."

"Good. And Voltaire and Boris?"

"They still completely trust me."

"Hn. Anything else?"

"Ya…remember Kiara?"

"That girl that was Yuki's half-sister?"

"Ya…"

"What about her?"

"She's back"

"Why?"

"She was forced back. Kai, I told her about the plan, and she's willing to help in any way possible."

"Hn. Did you tell her to stay out of our way when the time comes?"

"Ya, listen, we have to get her out of here too."

"Hn."

"So, how are the others?"

"They're fine. I don't think I've ever seen them train this much before though."

"That's good. How's Mariah?"

"She acts strong, but I know she constantly cries over you and Yuki. She misses you guys. We all do."

"Ya…tell her that I miss her too and that I love her."

"Hn."

"So what about you? Are you out of the hospital yet?"

"Ya…got out this morning."

"Good…Kai…Do you think we'll get out of this…alive?..."

"…I hope so, Tala…I really do…"

After that, we hang up on each other, and I decided that it was best I got some sleep. I'm going to need it.

**Yuki's POV**

I lay on the cot in my "room" and stared at the ceiling. I wonder how everyone is doing? I miss them…a lot…I especially miss you Kai. I know you can't hear me, but please know that I will always love you. No matter what happens.

I fell asleep thinking about Kai. When I woke up, I quickly got changed and headed out of my room. I met up with Tala and Kiara in the cafeteria. Kiara looked at me weird, but I just ignored it and took my place at the table.

After a not-so-peaceful breakfast, which by the way would be our only food until like 11:30 at night, we headed to the training facility. Once we got there, I saw a little kid that was having some trouble with his technique. I smiled sadly, and went over to help him.

"Do it like this." I showed the boy what to do. He looked at me, deep in concentration, then, when I was finished modeling it, he gave it a whirl. He finally managed to do it. The boy was so happy at his success, and I smiled to myself. Seeing all of these little kids happy always made me happy, too.

I walked back towards Tala and Kiara, and I frowned when I saw Voltaire and Boris standing there. I took a deep breath and bravely walked over. When I got there, I saw that Boris had been hitting my sister. This made me really mad, but I tried not to show it.

"Voltaire, Boris." I nodded my heads toward them, showing that I was acknowledging their presence. As if on cue, Boris started to yell. Voltaire just stood in the background, softly snickering to himself.

"You children are hopeless! You're all so pathetic! You're supposed to teach these children to be ruthless, and to take no mercy on their opponents!" My eyes narrowed, and I did the worst thing possible, I spoke back to him.

"Ya, well…the kids aren't going to learn anything unless they improve their form more!" Boris glared at me, but I didn't back down.

"Don't ever talk back to me! Do you understand?" Boris punched me hard in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. "I said do you understand? Answer me!" He swiftly kicked me in the gut. I fell over. I slowly nodded my head, as if to say yes. "Good." With that, Voltaire and Boris walked out of the room.

I stood up, slightly falling over, but Tala helped me keep my balance. They looked at me worriedly. I assured them that everything was fine by standing on my own, and then I spoke.

"We have to get out of here…" Kiara and Tala looked at me, then at each other. They nodded.

**Normal POV**

Tala nodded his head at what Yuki had just said. _Good, now it's time to finish this once and for all…

* * *

_

**AG329: **There you have it! Long enough for you? I hope you all like it! Anyways, the next chappie will be **Chapter Fifteen: The End of Biovolt and a New Life**. It will be the last chappie! I WILL POST THE PROLOGUE OF THE SEQUAL THE SAME DAY AS THE FINAL CHAPPIE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE, AND THEN REVIEW FOR THE PROLOGUE. THANK YOU!

Oh, and don't forget to review for this chappie as well.


	16. The End of Biovolt and a New Life

Hey. AG329 back again with THE LAST CHAPTER! I know this story seemed to go by so fast, but I promise that the sequel will be longer, and much better. I hope you like this chappie!

_This chappie is dedicated to **lil'angelgrl **for being Collision of Past and Present's first review. Also, for being my first review ever, and for sticking with me and my story to the very end, no matter what happened. It means soo much to me. Thank You! Also, I think that in all the time that I've known you, I've gotten more chain letters that I ever had my whole life. _

**Elem:** **Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade.

**AG329: **Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing here? You're not in this story…

**Elem: **Um…the door was open?

**AG329: **Sure…

**Elem: **Right, anyways, don't forget to check out my story Chaos of the Bey! Trust me…it's much better than this one!

**AG329: eyes narrow Anyways**, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
**The End of Biovolt and a New Life

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I turned to walk back to my room when I stumbled. I would have fallen had it not been for Tala who caught me at the last moment. My vision became a little blurry, but I noticed as he nodded to Kiara. The next thing I knew, Kiara was supporting me and escorting me back to my room.

We finally reached my door, and I handed the key to Kiara. She unlocked the door and pushed it so it was slightly ajar. After that, she helped me to my bed, where I sat down. Kiara was about to head out of the room when I grabbed onto her sleeve and pulled her down onto my bed.

"Kiara." I started. She nodded for me to continue. "I'm sorry we had to meet again after all of these years here in Biovolt. To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to come, but Voltaire threatened me, saying that he would hurt all of my friends if I didn't come. I had no choice." I looked at Kiara, expecting my little sister to be mad at me, but instead, she just curtly nodded and told me to go to sleep.

After that, she stood up and left my room. Right before leaving, she turned to me and smiled. I'll never forget that smile. It was so happy, yet so sad. It was so innocent, but so mischievous. It was so sweet, but so harsh. It was so betrayed, but so loved. It was so sad and hurt, but so glad and healed. It was a look of peace. Seeing that look made me know that no matter what happened here, I could always trust her and Tala. I smiled weakly back to her, and she left. That night, I fell asleep thinking about my sister, Tala, and all my other friends. But mostly, I thought about Kai.

**Yuki's Dream**

I looked around only to see nothing but darkness. Slowly, I took a step forward. After a few moments, I took another step, then another, and another. Soon, I found myself in an underground cave. It was so cold and unwelcoming. There was even a mysterious red fluid on the walls. It looked so much like blood.

I shivered at the sight. I continued walking until I found myself inside of a large, dark room. The only source of light coming from a torch lit by fire in the center of the room. Next to the torch, there was a stone slab. I looked around to make sure that no one was near me, and I slowly made my way to the giant bolder.

When I finally reached it, I grabbed the torch, that seemed to have been lit many years ago and was kept burning for all eternity by a mysterious occult power, and brought it closer to the rock. I saw markings on it. I looked at it in confusion and I slowly bent closer to get a better look.

What I saw was a picture of four humans. Or, at least they looked like humans…in a way…Anyways, they were dressed in black outfits. They had these markings on their bodies that resembled scars, and their eyes were dull, almost as if they were possessed. I touched the picture and felt a burning sensation fill my body. I immediately released my hand from the picture.

I took a closer look at the images that were sketched onto the rock, and I saw some markings that looked to be some kind of language. Strangely enough, I was able to read the writing. The writing was directly beneath the picture. Hesitantly, I read it. _Here lie the evil bitbeasts, the cause of all the destruction and darkness of the world. Their names, in order, are Shadow, Night, Void, and the worst of them all, Death…_The rest of the words were scratched out and I could not read them.

As soon as I finished reading all that I could, the rock began to glow. Scared, I moved backwards, accidentally letting the torch fall from my hand. The rock continued to glow, but in an instant, it stopped. I heard footsteps behind me. I was about to ignore it, and run for my life, but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me to turn around. Reluctantly, I did. I was shocked at who I saw. It was Keli.

"This is not just a dream, my sister." I looked at her confused, but she ignored the look and continued with her sentence. "It soon be all clear to you." I watched as Keli slowly dematerialized in front of me. I let out a gasp, and the next thing I knew, everything blacked out.

**End of Yuki's Dream**

I awoke with cold sweat trickling down my spine. Clutching onto the sheets that were barely on me, I got up and went to spray cold water on my face.

**Tala's POV**

I sat in my room waiting for Kiara to come. I told her to bring Yuki to her room, the come here. I looked at my closed door, and sure enough, a light knock could be heard from the other side. I swiftly stood up and opened the door to allow for her to enter.

She looked at me quizzically, but I simply motioned for her to take a seat. She took a seat on the edge of my bed, and she looked at me, as if hoping I was going to say something. To tell you the truth, though, I was pretty stuck on what to say. I took a deep breath, and decided to just tell her how it was.

"The plan is going to go into effect soon. I'm going to call up Kai today, and we're going to talk about it. If all goes well, we should be getting out of this dirt hole no later than tomorrow night. We're going to need your full cooperation, though. Are you sure you're up to it?" I looked at her, and I noticed as she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll do whatever I can to help." Kiara raised her gaze so that her eyes were level with mine. They held a sort of blazing fire in them, and they seemed as if they were prepared for whatever may come to be.

I nodded my head and led Kiara out of the room. I made sure the coast was clear, and then I led her to her room. When I was positive that she was safely inside, I went back to my room. Once I was back inside of my room, and the door was closed and locked, I picked up the special phone and dialed Kai's number.

"Hn." God, Kai really needs an attitude adjustment…

"Yo, it's Tala."

"No, it's Santa." Sarcasm was dripping from his words as he said this. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and just decided to ignore the comment.

"It's time. It's time to put the plan into effect. I heard it with my own ears. Yuki wants out of this place."

"When?"

"Tomorrow around midday if possible. Can you guys get here?"

"Ya. I'm sure the others are ready. They've been training non-stop for this day."

"Good. So I guess this is it, huh?"

"…"there was silence on the other side. "Ya…"

"Kai…"

"Ya…"

"We're going to do this?"

"Ya, by tomorrow night, Voltaire and Boris will be no more."

"Ok, Bye."

"Hn."

We hang up, and I slowly made my way to the other side of my bed. I opened a sort of secret compartment, and I took out my few belongings that I brought with me. I told Kiara to gather up her possessions and keep them safe. I didn't really have to worry about Yuki, though. I knew she didn't bring anything of major importance with her.

When I was sure that everything was secure, I got on top of my cot, and I fell into a deep slumber, knowing that this would be the last time that I would ever have to lay down on this thing for the rest of my life.

I woke up with a start. Rolling over onto my stomach, I turned to face the beat down clock. It was only 4:30 in the morning, but I just couldn't sleep. I had a feeling that Kai was awake right now, too, so I decided to give him a call.

"Tala."

"Haha, I see you got sick of your usual greeting."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"I guess not. So, you couldn't sleep either?"

"No. No one could. Even Tyson is awake."

"Wow, now that's something."

"Hn."

"So, you ready for tonight?"

"I have to be."

"Ya, that's a good point."

"Get some last minute rest. Today's not going to be some walk in the park."

"Ya, ok. You guys too."

"Hn."

"Bye."

Once again, we hang up. I hate to admit it, but it makes me feel happy to know that as long as Kai's safe, I can always rely on him. He may be a bastard sometimes, ok…all the time, but he's one of my best friends. I know the last couple of weeks have been harder on him than it has been for the rest of this, so I'm ready to do whatever it takes to help him out. Kai and Ray, they're like the brothers I've never had, and nothing can tear us apart.

I did some last minute training, and I guess I lost track of time because the next thing I knew, the bell signaling breakfast was being rung throughout Biovolt. I took a last glance at my surroundings, took a deep breath, and headed out.

As I exited my room, I saw Yuki and Kiara come out of their rooms. I smiled at them. Kiara smiled back at me, and Yuki just nodded her head showing that she was acknowledging my presence. She seemed to be limping slightly. I guess she is still in pain from yesterday.

We were walking down to the cafeteria, when we were stopped by none other than Voltaire and Boris. I glared at them, but they seemed to hardly notice. I then noticed that they noticed the weak condition Yuki was in.

Voltaire swiftly walked up to her and kicked her. She fell to her knees. It took all of my strength to keep myself from killing him and Boris right at that moment. I looked at Kiara and saw that she was having just as much trouble as me, if not, more.

"Get up, you pathetic weakling." I had just enough of his crap! I was about to lunge myself at Voltaire, but I stopped when I saw the look in Yuki's eyes. It was like she was begging me not to do it.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Yuki bowed and turned away. She motioned for Kiara and me to follow her. I stared, dumbstruck. With one last glance at Voltaire, I turned away. He had a smirk of triumph plastered onto his face. Just wait, Voltaire. You'll get what you deserve. And it will be sooner than you think, too.

We walked to the cafeteria and silently ate our breakfast. When we were finished, we left for the training facility, and we went about our business as if it were just another normal day.

**With Kai—Kai's POV**

I got off the phone with Tala, and I looked at the clock. I noticed that it was only 4:45. Everyone was already up. I had told them what was going to happen last night, so everyone was anticipating the battle, and no one could rest.

I walked into the living room where everyone was. The room was so silent, that the drop of a pin could be heard as if it were an atomic bomb exploding only a few feet away from where you were standing. I looked into each and every one of my friend's eyes. They all had a burning passion in them.

My gaze rested on Mariah, who was, once again, trying to hold back her tears. Mika saw this too, and she went over to her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This made Mariah smile. Just as I was thinking, the doorbell rang.

I watched as Lulu went over to the door, and opened it, revealing a very tired out looking Mr. Dickenson. Lulu motioned for him to enter, and he came into the living room. Instantly, everyone looked at him as if waiting for him to say the one thing we all wanted to hear.

"Your plane for Biovolt leaves in one hour. I suggest you all get ready so I can bring you to the airport." With that, everyone filed up at the door. Mr. Dickenson dabbed a cloth on his forehead to get rid of the sweat. We all got into a limo, and sooner than we expected, we found ourselves in an airport.

After a few long moments of waiting, our flight was finally called and we got into the plane. Each one of us dreading what would happen once we reached our destination. As if on cue, the plane lifted off.

No one spoke throughout the flight. I could feel the other passengers looking at us as if we were a bunch of abnormal children. If only they knew. I turned my head to look outside of the window. I could see clouds beneath us.

It was such a pretty sight, but I could easily think of one thing that was prettier than the scenery. Yuki. I promise, I'm coming for you. I'll get you out of there, and then we can be together forever.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel Ray's uneasy gaze on me, so I opened my eyes and gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head and went back to what he was doing. Before I knew it, we had landed.

Our little group of seemingly normal teenagers left the airport and began to walk through the dark alleys of Moscow, preparing to do a totally abnormal and very dangerous mission to rescue three of our friends.

When I told the others about Kiara, the girls, minus Hillary of course, were shocked and they all agreed that we had to do all we could to save her too. The guys, who had no idea who Kiara was, looked at us confused. I remember telling them that Kiara was Yuki's half-sister, and I remember the looks of shock that were written on their faces.

Without even realizing it, we reached Biovolt. I motioned for the others to follow me, and very cautiously, we made our way into Biovolt. Somehow, we managed to get past the guards and we finally found ourselves at the doors that would lead into the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and pushed them open.

**Yuki's POV**

After a long and hard morning of work, Tala, Kiara, and I made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. When Voltaire and Boris told us that we were having lunch today, I was surprised, but I decided that it was best not to question them. I sat down at my usual table right between Tala and Kiara.

I glanced over at Tala and noticed that he was all tense. My eyebrows furrowed at this. Then, I looked over to Kiara and noticed that she seemed really uneasy about something. Once again, I was curious. I don't know why, but I anticipated a huge battle.

I began to pick at my food, when Voltaire stood up. I looked at him, knowing that he was about to speak. He glanced at everyone in the room, his gaze lingering on me for a fraction of a second longer than everyone else, before he finally opened his mouth to speak. Just as he was about to say something, the cafeteria doors swung open, and I gasped at what, or more correctly, who was there.

It was Kai. Behind him, the others were there as well. They all prepared to launch their blades at Voltaire, but at that moment, I felt something metal being pushed up against the back of my skull. It was Boris, and he was holding a gun to my head. Voltaire snickered.

"Launch your beyblades, and Boris there will shoot your little friend to a million pieces." I expected Kai and the others to falter a bit, but when they didn't, I was surprised. Then, I understood everything.

Tala and Kiara stood up from their spots next to me, and without even warning me, they launched their blades into Boris's flesh. He fell down in agony. I looked at Tala, and he smiled at me. This had been their plan all along. I felt tears form in my eyes, as I hugged him.

I ran into Kai's open arms, and I hugged him tight. I never wanted to let go of him, but he gently pushed me away.

"Kiara, Yuki, everyone, round up the kids and get out of here." Kai looked at us, and we nodded. We rounded up all of the kids that were here in Biovolt, and we were about to make a run for it. I looked at Kai. "Don't worry. Tala and I are going to finish this once and for all. We'll be ok." I nodded my head and ran out of Biovolt.

Kiara noticed a small, scared looking boy in the far corner of the room and she went to go get him. She told me to go on without her, and that she'd be ok. I nodded and left. As I got outside, I turned to face Biovolt. The little boy came running out, but there was still no sign of Kiara. I figured she just stayed back to help Tala and Kai.

Just then, there was a loud eruption. Biovolt was destroyed into nothing but random debris, flying in a million places. My heart shattered. I could hear Mariah sobbing in the background. I was about to turn away, when I caught sight of two figures in the distance.

It was a limping Kai carrying a badly injured Tala. They came within a few feet of us, and Mariah ran to Tala, flinging her arms around him. Instead of running to Kai like everyone thought I would, I looked around. I increasingly became worried.

"Guys, where is Kiara?" I looked at Kai and Tala, who looked at me equally as shocked. Tala finally managed to speak, his voice really dry.

"I thought she was with you…"I shook my head.

"She stayed back…" We all looked back at the now burning building. No one could have survived that. I started to cry. I fell to my knees, and I felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me. I knew it was Kai. I clutched onto his shirt and cried even more.

Mr. Dickenson came up to us, and he called for helicopters. Some children were put into hospitals, others were put into mental institutes, some were put with foster parents, and others returned home to their families. That was it. The end of Biovolt.

I sighed and walked into a sterile hospital room. The others were already there. I looked at the two occupied beds. One, held Tala. And the other, held Kai. I sat on the edge of Kai's bed and his hand gripped mine. I smiled at him, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, we kissed.

**Somewhere—Normal POV**

In a dark, underground cave, the large electric shocks of an explosion filled the room. The shocks caused the large bolder in the center of the room to crack, and a black, dark, mysterious, and very dangerous aura came out.

The power of this strange thing was so immense, that the earth above it split, allowing the power to escape. It made its way around a big pile of debris in Moscow, Russia, until it found a limp body of a young 15 year old girl. The strange power revived the girl, and claimed her body as its own.

The girl's eyes were glazed over, and she stood up. She left the pile of debris, almost mechanically, and she walked away. She was totally healed, and there wasn't a scratch on her. The girl walked down the streets, ignoring the looks she was receiving.

On her left wrist, there was a silver bracelet, and around her neck, there was a silver chain with a pendant of a wolf on it.

**One Year Later—Mika's POV**

It's been a year. It's been a year since what happened at Biovolt. It's been a year since the Purity Bladers were no longer a team. It's been a year since any of the girls and I have seen our boyfriends. It's been a year since we talked to them, and strangely enough, everything was fine.

I walked down into the living room, and sat down next to Yuki on the couch. I took some of her popcorn, and she glared at me. I chuckled. Yesterday was my 17th birthday, and I couldn't have been happier.

One year ago, our boyfriends, the G Revolution, went back to their rightful homes. Kai went back to Japan, though, saying that he just couldn't think of his home as his home anymore, and that he wanted to be as far away from Moscow as he could be. Yuki understood. We all did.

The day we said our goodbyes was heartbreaking, but I know that one day, we will meet up with them again, and then, everything will be back to how it was meant to be. I smiled at my thoughts, and I didn't notice Lulu come in and give Yuki a letter.

I looked Yuki curiously, and I noticed the shocked, extremely pale look on her face. The other girls must have noticed it too, because they came over to see what the letter was all about. On the front it read: To: The Purity bladers. There was no return address. Kimi was first to speak.

"The Purity Bladers? But we quit being a team like a year ago…" Lin nodded her head and Mel spoke next.

"Open it up, Yuki. We'll never know what it is until you open it." Yuki nodded her head in agreement, and she slowly began to open the letter.

* * *

**AG329: THE END!** The story is now over! Please review one last time, and tell me what you think. Personally, I think the ending sucked, but oh well. **THE SEQUEL IS UP!**


End file.
